Black Rain
by reychop
Summary: Eloping with her boyfriend, Sakura left a devastated Naruto and her and Itachi’s 2-year old baby. As hatred intensified, Sasuke seems to see his depressed adoptive father in a new light and will stop at nothing to cheer him up. SasuNaru
1. Prologue: Let's Split Up

Black Rain

Black Rain

Summary: Eloping with her boyfriend, Sakura left a devastated Naruto and her and Itachi's 2-year old baby. While Naruto sank into depression, his son is determined to cheer up his depressed father. But as their love blossoms, fate demands a nasty entertainment. SasuNaru

Prologue: Let's Split Up.

-o-o-o-

It was raining… hard. The typewriter's annoying noise filled the room as a golden-haired 18-year old man busily typed his newest release of his 'Away to Paradise'. He had been busy writing the newest edition, a sequel to his grandfather's 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

He has everything. Through his father's and grandfather's death, he inherited a huge sum of money, since both of them were famous writers. Though his mother left him at a very young age, and he was left alone to fend for himself at the age of 16, he managed to graduate high school and pursued college.

But due to a fire, his father and grandfather died while celebrating his graduation day. He was away, buying their usual dose of sake so he wasn't included in the fire. Though it devastated him, but he fulfilled his promise and continued to write Icha Icha paradise. This started him in the writing department.

He was glad that he followed his father's wishes on him continuing the family's business. Because for him, writing a story is the easiest thing he would ever do. He is currently specializing in the field of Sociology and integrating his course could never be easier. He uses his knowledge of human relationships acquired in the field and uses it to make his stories more realistic.

He was happy with his life, considering how easy his road had become. After all, he has a very beautiful girlfriend right by his side. How could things ever go wrong?

Let's not forget that aside from being beautiful, Sakura had the brains, strength, popularity and money. Almost everything can be found on her. For Naruto, she is perfect and he wouldn't exchange her for the world.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the good times they had together. Sakura was always the romantic type. She's also fun and outgoing girl who loves adventure- the reason why they spend almost all of their vacation times in the woods, camping and doing every dangerous types of adventures you ever know.

He continued typing as he dozed off to another world, letting his emotions control his fingers as he wrote a very romantic scene in his novel, with a contented smile on his face.

But his musings were interrupted with a loud banging on the door. His content was soon replaced with worry as he dashed to open the door, only to reveal a soaked Sakura holding a boy on her arms.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong? What happened? And who is this boy?" He asked worriedly but his girlfriend just handed him the boy.

"Naruto, let me explain. This is Sasuke, my son. He's only two years old, so please take good care of him." As she attempt to leave the door, her wrist was grabbed by a now enraged Naruto.

"What's the meaning of this Sakura? You hid my son away from me for two years? And you'll just leave me alone?"

Sakura turned around and looked at Naruto sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto. But he isn't your son. When I was just 16, I had sex with another boy. It was a drunken sex, really. It meant nothing. But it resulted to this boy. Naruto, I'm sorry, but… I fell in love with that boy. At first, I tried to forget it, but relationship with you had gotten boring." At this Sakura's voice turned cold and her expression unreadable.

"I loved you Naruto. But I didn't like the way you handle our relationship. I'm going with Itachi. If you truly loved me, take care of my child. Raise him in remembrance of our relationship."

Naruto was about to reply, but Sakura already left. And he sank to the floor, not knowing how to react to the things that had just happened.

Add the fact that Sakura never did explain to him fully what has happened, his mind ran in circle as confusion overtook him. Also, the way Sakura was so worried and emotionless as she handled him the child was so confusing.

As the child tugged at his shirt, he didn't know but something within him became alive. Something so familiar, yet he couldn't grasp it. With a soft smile, he carried the child to his bed and silently went to a room; he specially made to talk to his father and grandfather.

He didn't understand yet what has happened, but, for him and the child, he will live.


	2. Chapter 1: Intense Hatred

-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Intense Hatred

-o-o-o-

11 years passed and Naruto brought up Sasuke to be a truly wonderful kid. Naruto has finally become a master in his field and has released his best selling piece. Its billions of copies sold earned him enough to set up an educational plan for his adopted son.

With his success, he could have relaxed. But he want to give Sasuke the best he could ever have. Not only does he want to fulfill a promise but he has opened up to the idea that he has now someone to live for and for that, he won't settle for anything less when it comes to Sasuke.

So here he is, typing once more on his new laptop, a donation from a fan. He has just released Away to Paradise's sequel. But he's not content with it. Even though his novels are starting to get adapted into movies and animations, he is currently writing a new trilogy entitled "Weeping Paradise".

It was hard work. But he did made it through life. As he sat in front of his laptop, he sorted through thousands of fan mails, job offers and contracts that promise him more success. Grinning to himself, he saved his current chapter and allowed his mind to wander to his son.

-o-o-o-

He has sent Sasuke to a prestigious High School. And since Sasuke has earned scholarship due to his intelligence, a trait he inherited from his mother, he would have no problem with financial issues and he is certain that he could send him to even the most expensive University later with no problems at all.

The golden-haired man, now aged 29, smiled at himself. He could never been happier. But of course, there's one problem. He is missing something that creates a hole in his heart- a hole that tugs at his heart at times of solitude.

But still, he put up a brave smile... for he knows that he have to be strong, he have to be cheerful and he have to put up a front, for his own sake as well as his son's.

-o-o-o-

I hate everything! This stupid school, these stupid fan girls! Even myself! Why I go to this god forsaken school is beyond me. The teachers themselves are bad enough. They are too involved with their student's affairs that it sometimes scares me to think how much they know about their students.

Of course, I wouldn't allow them to know that. They wouldn't and they should not, by any standards, interfere with our lives.

But of course, they just have to be different. So to sate their curiosity, I portrayed a father that is perfect, a family that is excellent and a loving man who guarded me with his life. I pretended to love my father, to favor him and to worship him.

How disgusting! But of course, I have no choice but to cling to this illusion. They never know what a monster my father is. They never know what a pathetic lump of orange is he. They never know what a sad wreck that man is.

How pathetic! They wouldn't know what a miserable life my father gave me! They wouldn't know how stupid he is. That silly grin! His cute smile...how his blue eyes burned my soul. arghh!! I can't believe that such a fool existed and that he torments me so!

How idiotic! I am going insane, and I need to escape this feeling, this suffocation. I hate you, I hate you! How ironic. That stupid man, this life, how I hate it!

I heard the bell rings. Oh great, more stupidity and utter waste of time. I walked aimlessly towards the classroom.

A new school year, a new milestone, blah blah blah! Such a stupid thing to say. There never is a difference. Kindergarten, elementary, and now, now that I'm in High School, I'm sure that it wouldn't be different. I can feel it.

I felt the door opened. There he is, Kakashi, our teacher. He is a little sloppy, lazy but a great teacher. I think he's the only one whom I can tolerate.

But his yearly routine is getting annoying. Nevertheless, it is a cycle I must partake in. Oh well, here goes.

"Hello, I am Uzumaki Sasuke, 13 years old and a freshman high school. Of course, you all know that as we are, after all, sitting in a freshman's classroom. I like sports, dark colors and studying. I hate idiots and I have but one dream- to kill a certain man who took it all from me."

"Err... ahem. Okay, that is quite good Sasuke. How about you tell us about your father? I heard he raised you all alone. Isn't that quite nice and wonderful of him?"

Grr... I could tell he is smirking. I'm sorry but I really shouldn't talk about him. But I wouldn't want to arise any suspicion, so I gave him a nod.

"My father is a kind man and a hard working writer. He is kind enough to give me privacy and freedom. He is a good person, an ideal father."

"Good. Okay, since this is the first day of school, I will give you all a time all for yourselves. Get to know your new classmates and possibly get time to get yourself used to the school. Familiarize the surroundings or just hang out with old friends. And as bonus, you can go home early. How's that?"

Tsk. This never gets old. The deafening cheers that echoed throughout the classroom is harsh for my ears. And although I hate to go home, there's no choice, unless I want to be ambushed by ill-mannered and wild fan girls. Grr. Why won't they just disappear?

Anyway, I walked ever so slowly towards our house. I opened the door to find the most disgusting sight I ever saw. Well, it's not like I'm not used to it.

There he is, sitting on his usual chair, with his laptop on his lap. He glanced at me and sent me a grin, his blue eyes shining brightly as he welcomed me home.

The butterflies in my stomach stirred and I felt my intestines flipped around at that look. Stop it! This sickens me. He sickens me! I sent him the sharpest glare I could muster before going up to my room and slamming the door as hard as I could, making sure he heard it. And I know he did, for his sad and depressed sighed reached my ear and haunted my room like a restless ghost.

-o-o-o-

A soft sigh escaped my lips. This case always happens. What did I do wrong? Ever since he entered kindergarten, he always acted this way. He glared at me, act cold to me and no longer respects me.

He's acting such a bastard. I would like to shove his pretty face in the--- Bad Naru, bad thoughts! You should not think of hurting your son like that! Oh well, at least, I'll be able to raise him well.

He might hate my guts, but I sure won't. I'll give him the best support that he deserves. That bastard better appreciate all of this when he grows up. Ugh.

Hm. I guess he would want some snacks. Or possibly his supper. He likes to eat earlier than me. But whether he likes it or not, I'd cook for him this time.

With a grin, our favorite writer made his way to his kitchen. But not before his body stood in full alert as he heard a familiar voice cried upstairs.

"Naruto!!!"

-o-o-o-

No! This is pathetic, I shouldn't be doing this. But, this day has been so stressful. Grr! I can't stand it anymore! His cute face. His oh so mysterious whisker marks. And that cute pink lips! How pleasant it must be to bruise that. And... ahh!! I can't... hold it.. the pressure! Huff.... ahh. How could he... ahh

"Naruto!"

What? What? Did I just said it aloud? A knocking, a loud knocking. What the heck? Did I just come with my father's picture! Yes, I did! Oh gods, look at my thick white fluid running down my legs! Naruto! I hate you, I hate you! You made me do this! I'll kill you!

-o-o-o-

While Sasuke was deep in his thoughts, he never heard his father's worried voice screaming through the door.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you alright?"

Everything starts getting blurry, his thoughts getting disoriented and finally, he felt darkness engulfed him.


	3. Chapter 2: Not My Father!

-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Not My Father!

-o-o-o-

A soft humming... it calms me... I find it soothing. The voice is familiar. But I could not be bothered to look up. The soft and gentle hands that runs through my hair is very relaxing.

I felt a warmth that seems to make me feel secure, protected, wanted. There is shifting and I could feel a sweet and familiar aroma around me.

The caress on my hair seems to grow slower and the humming ceased. Curious, I let an eye crack open, regretting it at once as the intense light nearly blinded me. Yet I managed to look up and found my father. It was him! He was the one humming and he was the one stroking my hair.

Yet, he doesn't seem to notice that I am already awake. He had this distant look on his eyes and his loss of awareness gave me a chance to quietly study his features.

He is not that bad at all. In fact, he is the kind of guy that everyone would like to be with. Although his looks is not above average, he is certainly not ugly.

He has this strikingly blue eyes- eyes that are so filled with so much depth and experience that it feels like there's a live storm in them, a truly masterpiece of the gods. This eyes with gaze so piercing is his window to his soul. He never seems to lie through them and you could easily read him through them.

His tanned skin is not an exception either. It is rough and too dark from being under the soon too long. His stubborn pimples and stretch marks that won't seem to leave him dotted his skin. Yet they seem to be a part of him and held some significance of their own.

Then there's his whisker marks. Out of our 11 years of companionship, I never did seem to grasp the mystery behind them. Whenever I ask him, he'll just laugh it off and say that it's a gift and mutter random things to change the topic.

My attention shifted to the room, and my eyes landed on the bowl of ramen on my study table. Seeing the bathroom door behind it made my mind click and all the events of last day seems to come crashing back to me- how I masturbated, how I imagined him and how I shot my--- Wait, and I passed out naked! Then if I was here on the bed and he was the one who found me, then he must have... No!!! No!

My mind became highly alert and my heartbeat speeds up. In my confusion, I shook my hand and slapped his hand away.

That seems to be his call back to earth as strong hands steadily kept me in place and two blue eyes stared at me.

"Sasuke! You're awake. Are you alright, son?" He asked me. But maybe because I was too stubborn to accept him, or maybe because how odd the word _son_ seemed to roll off his tongue, or maybe because I just plainly hate him, I pushed him away and glared at him.

"What are you doing in my room, you moronic fool? I specifically told you never to enter my room without my permission!"

He stared at me in disbelief but tried to reason out.

"B-but Sas--" I stopped him by interrupting his annoying voice.

"Save it! Now get out! Leave!" I screamed at him, my eyes seeing red.

He hold my shoulders and stared at me in the eyes.

"Listen Sasuke! I know that you've had a stressful day and I know that you hate me, but still! I wish for you to respect me. I'm your father!"

"Father?" I sneered at him. "Do you..." I let out a bitter laugh. "....honestly think that you're MY FATHER!"

Now it is my turn to get angry. I slapped his hand away.

"You're no father of mine!" I glared at him and to my surprise, he turned his back at me and made his way to my study table.

"Ne, Sasuke! You might be getting hungry. How about eating your breakfast. Your Ramen's getting cold!"

He gave it a quick stir before making out for the door. I stared in disbelief at him. Seriously? Were we just fighting ago? What happened?

Somehow, I felt my anger ebb away as he turned his head and grinned at me.

I merely gave him a confused look. This seemed to amused him more as his grinned widened. His pink lips parted and he let out a short laugh.

"Sasuke, I know you're a growing boy and all but..." He paused dramatically. "Next time..." He reached out for his pocket. "When you try to masturbate, how about toning it down a little." He throw a small book on my way.

As I read its title, "Sensual Diary Series 5 by Uzumaki Naruto", my eyes widened and prepare myself to launch the book at him.

He seems to have noticed it so he made a quick goodbye and an "enjoy yourself" before making a hasty exit, the door barely closed in time to save him from the hit.

I stared at it in confusion, and I thought I heard a sigh somewhere but I just picked up the book, went on to do my morning routines and prepared myself for school.

-o-o-o-

A small figure leaned on his son's door and dropped to the floor. A sigh escaped his lips, his grin immediately vanished. He has heard everything that his son has told him in their conversation. But he chose to ignore them. But despite for that, they continue to ring through his mind, haunting him like restless spirits.

"_Do you honestly think that you're my father?" _Did he just said that to me? I mean, I haven't told him yet. Does that mean he knows already? No, he couldn't have. Maybe he just had trouble accepting me? But that couldn't be. He never acted like that when he was young.

Somehow, something must have changed him. And I'm determined to find out what it is.

-o-o-o-

Naruto stopped his contemplation and looked for his laptop. Once he found it underneath his mattress, he booted it up and started typing up his latest book.

However, the earlier confrontation erected a massive writer's wall on his brain and a huge imaginary brick wall blocked whatever ideas from his brain. So instead, he found a post note from his drawer and wrote a message on it.

He then posted it to the main door, knowing that Sasuke would easily see it on his way it. Then he decided to carry out his plan – taking a walk and eating ramen.

In no time at all, he managed to reach Ichiraku, the one true haven to him. He ordered up two bowls of miso ramen and dig in. But not before his phone started ringing.

He answered it and an unfamiliar yet commanding voice passed through.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Our company wants to arrange your Weeping Paradise into an anime script. Meet up with a guy in the park this afternoon. You'll know him."

The line went dead. But somehow, a huge grin nearly split Naruto's face in half.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke was now clad in his school uniform. His simple black gakuran made him look elegant to say the least. But the look of worry has not left his face.

He went out of his room, all prepared for school. Yet his father is nowhere to be found. Feh! As if he'd care about the idiot.

The dark-haired freshman looked around carrying his books, and with a sigh of relief, he found the note: "Out to take a walk. I'll bring you ramen when I return. Or you could just ask Ayame-chan to deliver for you if you're really hungry. [a cartoon drawing of Naruto grinning signified that it's a note from his father]

With that, he made his way out of the house, to greet his high school life.

-o-o-o-

End Chapter

-o-o-o-

Quick note: Gakuran is an outfit noted as the universal school uniform for male Japanese students. Type Japanese school uniform in wikipedia for an image of it. And imagine Sasuke in it! XD


	4. Chapter 3: Acceptance

Chapter 3: Acceptance

-o-o-o-

"Idiots!" Sasuke muttered to himself as he slowly walked towards the pit he calls home. A look of disgust ruined his calm expression, showing to the world how vexed he truly is. Not to mention that his piercing eyes intensified as it stared at anything that moves within his vision.

People began staring at him. But he didn't care. Who cares if he looked like a devil right now? It's only been the second day of school and already, his patience snapped. He truly cannot believe it!

He could bitterly remember how those girls clung to him like leeches, while the others rushed in, not caring if they trampled his books and school work. They were only interested in his looks, not his personality, and certainly not his existence. Not to mention that these same harpies voted for him to be the new President of the freshman council. Didn't they know that he doesn't like dealing with people?

He soon discovered that these harpies only voted for him because they want to gain his favors.

This intensified the anger that he felt. Still, irritated, he turned left and made his way to his house. Yet as he made his first step in the small road that leads towards the gates of his house, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He quickened his pace clearly realizing that something is amiss. The house! Yes, he could clearly see it now.

The feeling of dread intensified, setting aside his anger, as he finally saw the entrance to his house. The said place is dark. The mere sight of it invokes a feeling of fear. But not for Sasuke. He had a strange feeling that's far from fear, or sadness.

He can't shake the feeling. This feeling urged him to increase his pace. And this time, he ran, until he reached the gates.

The feeling came again. Only this time, it overwhelmed his system. The stillness of the house awakened a strange side of him- something that he's not accustomed to, but know it existed.

Quickly reaching out to his backpack, he searched frantically for his keys and unlocked the lock on the gates. Without wasting a second thought, he dashed to the main doors, only to find out that they've been locked from the inside.

"Naruto!" He voiced out, not realizing the caring tone his voice held as he hastily slipped the key to the keyhole and turned.

His worry is now evident. The usual sound of his father's typing did not greet him, this time. The quiet house did nothing to sooth his already rapidly beating heart.

Impatience gnawing at him, he quickly set out to find the nearest light switch. But as if a challenge to his patience, the light switch did nothing.

_My room! My room has the controls for the house's electricity!_ With this thought, he dashed upstairs and with shaky hands, he reached out for the door knob. He noted someone shifting inside. Slight movement and a deep breathing that he heard drove his body on high alert. Grabbing a nearby object, which happens to be a baseball bat, he turned the knob and opened his room.

As he did so, he nearly jumped in surprise when the entire house lighted up, a booming noise was heard, and lively lights danced before his eyes.

The next thing he saw is a grinning face right in front of him, and a cake with a lighted candle shoved in front of his face.

He stared at the figure. He was about to slammed the door when his ear suffered through his father's voice, who yelled right through them.

"Congrats on your Presidency, Sasuke!"

That was it! His anger returned. And this time, it was directed at the only person in front of him. Seeing nothing but red, he punched his father's face, as hard as he could, sending the man flying across the room, the cake landing on his face while the candle safely landed on the cake.

It was hilarious sight to behold. And had Sasuke not been blinded by anger, he would have laughed. But the bottled anger did not release its hold at him. His gaze intensified and watched the fallen man. And as he saw his father standing up, about to whine and complain, he silenced his father with a glare and yelled at him.

"That's for making me worried about you, dobe!" The teenager left the room as he slammed the door, leaving a confused blond behind.

Nevertheless, a grin formed on his mischievous face. Did Sasuke just said he was worried about him? Now that's an improvement.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke sat on their living room, flipping through the random channels that eventually bored him. Tomorrow is Saturday, so it's alright for him to stay up late.

But that's not what's on his mind right now. He reflected back to what has just happened. Did he just worry about his father? No way! The man is his enemy! The man is his prey! THAT man hid his family from him, so why should he care?

His gaze shifted across the room and found a neatly folded white paper. He flipped it open and found out that it's a letter addressed to Naruto. It was already opened to so he knew that the man already read it.

_Uzumaki-sama, thank you very much for accepting our deal. We are actually surprised that you refused the three-day trip to England to meet up with our superiors because you want to watch over your son there in Konoha, Japan. Normally, this would have insulted our superiors, but they appreciated your devotion for your son. As a result, our superiors themselves decided to pay you thrice the agreed amount over the rights of publishing for the anime and live act version of your novel "Weeping Paradise"_

_It was nice doing business with you._

_-International Coalition of Writer's Guild and Live Productions_

Sasuke's eyes softened at this. So Naruto risked his meeting with a powerful entity just to watch over him? Tsk. He really is a dobe. But still, the thought of his father worrying about him. His eyes widen at the thought.

Why should he start caring now that his devil of a father has been doing this for years? He shook his head and crumpled the letter, throwing it against the television.

His anger subsided when he felt a familiar presence enter the living room. And in a soft, enchanting voice, Naruto apologized to him and offered him a bowl of Ramen noodles.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for about earlier. I guess I was just overwhelmed when I heard that you became the school council's president." The man said in a soft yet uncertain voice.

"Hn. You really are an idiot. I'm only elected for the freshman council. Is this miso ramen?"

"Hai! Cooked just the way you liked it."

"Hn. Celebrating my presidency is stupid, you shouldn't have done it." Sasuke paused as he brought the bowl to his face and ate greedily. He always denied it and always insulted his father's cooking. But he had to admit that it actually tasted good.

Naruto's voice broke the silence.

"I was just excited. I should be happy. What kind of a father am I if I won't be happy for my son?"

Hearing this, Sasuke tensed, as his hand's gripped on the bowl tightened. Naruto realized his mistake when he heard the chopstick snapped and was broken into two.

"Err... Sasuke..." Naruto suddenly felt uncomfortable as Sasuke's gaze shifted to him. He could feel the weight of the eyes themselves, staring straight at him.

Then the younger one placed the bowl on the table, and silence reigned. Naruto took a deep breath, preparing himself for his son's anger. He has now realized that his son will never accept him as his father. His thoughts lingered on and drifted further to the time when he would tell Sasuke his real parentage. With the tension going on between them, who knows what will happen?

He was surprised though when his son's voice liven the atmosphere and a rare smile graced Sasuke's face.

"Just don't make me worry about you again, or a mere punch won't be enough. I'm full, satisfied and will need rest. So I'll see you this morning Naru--" he paused then stand up, and once he's facing away from Naruto, he let his smile drop.

"Good night, father." And this time, Sasuke can't help but smile as he heard Naruto jumped from his chair.

Naruto did not question the sudden change of event. As he keep away the bowl and washed the dishes, he couldn't help but let out a wide smile as he saw the first hint of Sasuke's approval. He won't ask why. For now, he'll be satisfied with his son's acceptance, and find out later what change.

-o-o-o-

End of Chapter

-o-o-o-

This story is to be continued. More events will come. So if you like the story and would want to read more, simply add this to your STORY ALERT LIST, so that you may be informed if a new chapter is uploaded. As always, official update time is once a week. But update may come earlier than that.


	5. Chapter 4: Building Castles

-o-o-o-

Chapter 4: Building Castles

-o-o-o-

Sasuke woke up and silently cursed as the glaring sunlight strikes at his eyes. He blinked a few times before going out of the bed and after making sure that he has already finished making his homework and assignments, he went out of his room and was surprised to see the house quiet.

Shrugging, he made his way to the kitchen and nearly stumbled when he tried to avoid stepping on a flower on the entrance. He managed to regain his balance quick enough to be noticed by an untrained eye. Questions were running on his head now, as curiosity strikes at him.

He walked along the spacey corridors that's present in their rather big house, and was surprised to find rose petals littering the floor.

"Oi, Naruto! Didn't I told you to clean every morning? I don't want to see any form of imperfection within the house!"

True enough, their house is beyond perfect. It looks small on the outside, like a typical household. But theirs was different. As they say, looks can be deceiving.

When you pass through the entrance, you're actually in the "main gateway". This main gateway is simply, a tiny two-story building. Sasuke is the one who organized everything. And at such a young age, just before their new house was erected, that is, when Naruto rose to fame and decided that a tiny house is not enough for Sasuke, his son slipped into his room unnoticed and placed his own designs, that is far more complex than Naruto's engineer.

Of course, they had no problem with the money, back then, because the house was funded by a very rich millionaire who is an avid fan and collected all of Naruto's works.

Anyway, the main house is very far from the gateway. But Sasuke insisted to live in the gateway, no matter how small the space is, because he can't stand to live the same building as his father. So Naruto could do nothing but to add a few extras to make the gateway as pleasant as possible. Added living rooms, dining rooms, bathrooms, and even a kitchen going as far as to increase the space. And eventually, it became a house of its own that connects to the rest of their property.

Sasuke hummed to himself as he found the kitchen, empty, silent and still littered with rose petals. In annoyance, he opened the door that leads outside the kitchen. This place is a sanctuary to both of them. There is a huge pond in the middle, fountains of various sizes, and even a few statues of himself. He sighed, remembering the times Naruto insisted on erecting this statues. It has been a waste of money. But he can't forget how his adoptive father's eyes shone with eagerness as he directed the construction of the said statues.

His eyes fell on the middle of the pond. Amidst the rising and falling fountains, there's a floating boat, big enough to include a dining table, a mini-bar, only it's filled with milk bottle. Sasuke smirked. His "father" had been so jealous of his height that the writer always drinks milk whenever he had the chance. But that's not what caught his attention.

His gaze focused on the lone figure which happily gulps down milk and ramen. The said figure is wrapped in a white yukata with orange foxes on it. Not only that, but he was wet all over, except his clothing. It appears that his father swam in the pond, and forgot to dry off when he changed. What an idiot!

But of course, his idiocy is compensated by his totally dashing looks. His blue eyes shine with great happiness, for reasons unknown to Sasuke. His bright golden hair dropped around his face, framing his face and accenting his whisker marks more. And the over-all cheery aura that emits from the figure caught Sasuke's attention.

Curious, he came closer and was about to step on the bridge that connects the pond when he heard a singing voice. Yup! That's right, the voice came from Naruto. He can't make out the lyrics but it appears that it is one of Naruto's new compositions, a sort of music themes for his work. Fragments of it reached his ears and although the music is not that audible, the voice behind it is alluring. This made Sasuke want to come closer and this, he did.

He's close enough, and still, the blond man didn't notice his son coming closer. He had expected his son to be doing his homework, or reading, as his daily routines during Saturdays and Sundays. What's more, his son always like to be alone in these days, so he didn't bothered looking it up.

Anyway, as Sasuke approached his father, he can't help but smile as he heard the lyrics.

"Good job Naru-chan!

Kyuubi be so grand

and the foxes run around!

A father has come around.

And that's me!"

Naruto jumped and sung some more, pouring more milk in his glass, celebrating the fact that his son accepted him. Of course it's not official. But he know his son. He would gladly accept that sign even though Sasuke has not yet told him.

But of course, he had led himself to believe that his son is finally starting to loosen up around him. This soared up his spirits. And thus, started the celebration.

Sasuke smirked at this. He cough and in a joking yet guarded voice, he let out a soft "idiot!".

This is enough to inform Naruto about the presence of his son. He stopped his celebration and mumbled a soft "Good morning" before going into the bar and returned with a bowl of ramen.

"Hey Sas! It's rare to see you out in the morning. By the way, have you eaten anything yet?"

Sasuke was about to say yes, but his senses betrayed him as the scent of ramen ghosted over his nose and pulled him in. Naruto's cooking always does this to him.

Shaking his head, as if to say no, he gladly grabbed a chair and grabbed the bowl, stealing glances at the blond, who, in his opinion, is starting to get uncomfortable. He can't help it, because he's not that good at starting conversations, so he just concentrated on the ramen bowl.

A pregnant silent followed and both were struggling to let out words that will break the ice. But of course, there's none to be said.

But after a few minutes, both boys could no longer bear it and decided to start talking. Of course, it came out awkwardly, as they decided to speak at the same time.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Err... you go first Sasuke, I'm sure you have important things to say." Naruto grinned, only to be replied with a nod.

"Naruto... I... There's a small party this coming Monday at school. Don't worry, it's a small enough party intended to celebrate the arrival of the new set of officers for the freshman council. I would be glad for you to come. That is, if it's not any trouble."

At this, Naruto grinned widely. He would not let this opportunity go to waste.

"Of course Sasuke! I would love to!" Naruto jumped out of his chair and danced happily, forgetting that Sasuke is still in his room.

While doing this, he seemed to be so carefree as he chanted, "I'm going to Sasuke's party" over and over again.

Though this amused Sasuke, it also irritated him. Why would his father be so happy over such a small thing? So, he held up his hand and made an irritated face, but of course a small smile that crept up betrayed him.

"Hn. Now sit down and stop dancing like an idiot." Naruto immediately sat down at this and calmed himself down.

"Anyway, what do you want to say to me earlier, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, curious as to what Naruto wanted with him.

The shorter man happily replied.

"Well, Sasuke, can I ask something of you?"

"What is it?"

"I'd like you to visit your grandfather and great grandfather's grave today. There's something I need to tell them. And of course, I'd like you to meet them and show you to them as well."

While speaking this, Naruto's voice softened, and he had this distant look in his eyes. The look is enough to crumble Sasuke's resolve to refuse.

So he muttered a simple "hn" before being tackled down by a smiling and overly happy Naruto.

-o-o-o-

End Chapter

-o-o-o-

This story is still Work In Progress. If you like this chapter, please add this to your story alert list. Anyway, we have an exam next week, so you'll have to wait for two weeks before the next update. But if you're interested, tune in for the next update.

-o-o-o-


	6. Chapter 5: A Different Kind of Feeling

-o-o-o-

Chapter 5: A Different Kind of Feeling

-o-o-o-

Sasuke sat on his honorary chair, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched his father chatting with his teachers and a small number of his classmates. So far, nothing has gone wrong and although he still didn't know why he invited his father to the party, he did know that he was thankful for it. The party seems to be more alive and the freshmen who barely knew each other were now talking like old friends, all thanks to his father who got bored at Sasuke's silence and decided to roam around and entertain his son's constituents.

The newly-elected president smiled at this and before he knew it, his thoughts wandered back to the scenery on Saturday, when he saw a side of his father he never saw before.

_Flashback..._

_Naruto led Sasuke to a rather steep cliff, it's way littered with columns and flowers. Some columns were broken down due to weathering but many still stands sturdy beneath the beating sun. Sasuke himself could feel the untouched state of the area and felt a sense of respect to the sanctuary._

_It feels as if no one has visited this area. And the effect was further enhanced with a run-down and crudely made altar atop the cliff. Naruto and his son stopped in front of the altar. The altar is quite simple. It is made entirely of stone, with a small roof. On its wall, were two framed pictures pinned by a nail. The first picture shows a blond man, a clone of his father so it seems, or rather an aged version of his father._

_The second picture shows a wrinkled man, grinning stupidly and holding a pen and a hardbound notebook. The man possessed an unnaturally long and spiky silver hair and has a frog's head pendant hanging on to his neck with a silver chain._

_After a long silence, Naruto's voice rang through the altar and a nervous laugh comes out._

"_Hi Dad! Grandpa! I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a while. It's just that, things have been busy. But guess what? I haven't been alone all along. Ever since you've left, a special someone came into my life and filled the void that you left." Sasuke felt his heart beat faster as he heard that but continued to listen to his father._

"_I'm not replacing you guys or anything. I owe you a lot. But someone keeps me going on and gave me the courage that I lost after the incident." The writer paused and looked at Sasuke before he grabbed his son's hand gently and ushered him in front of the altar._

"_Though I nearly lost the will to live you should not worry. I have someone that's always with me"_

_Naruto grinned, breaking the solemnity of the meeting._

"_Dad, Grandpa, allow me to introduce my son, Sasuke. He's my reason for everything." He glanced at Sasuke and smiled. "Sasuke, say hi to your grandfather and great grandfather. They are great people, too. But you're even greater!"_

_Sasuke can't contain a faint but thankfully, unnoticeable blush as his father continued to chat, introducing him further to the character of the most influential people in his young father's life._

_End of Flashback._

Sasuke's unending train of thoughts was interrupted with a loud laughter and an excited shout. His head snapped at his father's direction who is now surrounded by the boys and his teacher, Kakashi. He glared at them who were gently touching his father in inappropriate areas, and sighed as his father laughed oblivious to the attention he was getting.

Sasuke was about to stop them when he listened in to their conversation and decided that they are merely doing some innocent chatting. He came to a nearby table pretending to get himself a drink to listen more closely to the conversation.

"So Naruto-sama, you really are the author of Lovely Passions? I am a huge fan of the series." A boy with glasses grin as he leaned closer to Naruto's chest.

"But Naruto-sama, your "Weeping Paradise" is truly epic. I loved every moment of it, especially when Haruhi tried to kill his best friend Naoya in his lust for power! And then in death they still managed to reconcile! I was so touched!" A long-haired boy chimed in, unconsciously touching Naruto's hips. But of course, Naruto did not mind. He was used to these kind of advances, especially with more influential people at the writer's guild. Of course nothing went too far.

Sasuke nearly broke the glass of apple juice he was holding but restrained himself. However, when he saw his teacher advanced and made his students leave, his eyes narrowed, suspicious at the man's motives, especially with the way his eyes curved.

"Ah, Naruto-san. I'm glad you're spending time with your son, Sasuke." Sasuke slammed the glass on the table as Kakashi placed an arm around his beloved father's neck. But the pair did not notice.

"Hehe. Of course I would. I only lived for him." Sasuke's heart softened at his father's confession but kept a watchful eye on Kakashi.

"Really? By the way Naruto-san, I would really love a signed copy of your latest work, 'Dying Paradise'. Can I?"

"Of course you can!" Naruto grinned in reply, but it seems like Sasuke's teacher have other things in mind. He cupped the blond's chin with his hands and smiled.

"You're so cute Naruto-san. Can I come over at your house to pick up my copy?"

"Eh?"

"Come now, Naruto-san. I have other---" But the teacher has no time to continue when he felt himself being thrown to a wall, a huge fist embedded on his left cheek.

"You may not, sensei. Come on Naruto, we're leaving." Naruto merely looked at his son in a confused way as he felt himself being dragged back to the parking area of the school.

-o-o-o-

"Sasuke, why did you do that to your teacher?" Naruto finally regained his senses as he sat on the driver's seat.

"That's none of your business, moron, now drive!" His father winced at his son's tone and turned the key, setting the engine to life. Sasuke saw his pained expression so he quickly caught his father's wrist. "I mean, I'll tell you when we arrive home. Now drive."

Naruto grinned at this as he continued to drive, parking the car in a vacant space next to the massive gate of their house.

-o-o-o-

When they entered the house, Sasuke, immediately found himself in the gateway's dining hall, with a bowl of hot steaming ramen shoved in front of him.

He noticed Naruto sitting in front of him, drinking a glass of milk.

"Eat up. I noticed you didn't ate at the party."

Sasuke muttered a soft thanks as he ate his ramen. When he nearly finished his bowl, Naruto gently placed his glass and made a soft sound, signifying he has something to say.

"Err... Sasuke... Are you sure it's alright to leave the party so early?"

"Hn." Sasuke continued eating the ramen.

"What about your sensei?" As soon as the question reached the son's ears, he harshly placed the bowl on the table and and turned his back away from his father.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke merely walked through the door. "Thanks for the food."

"Wait, Sasuke..."

"I'm going to bed."

"But Sasukeeee!" Naruto whined. "I want to ask you something."

After hearing this, Sasuke faced him, eyes glaring, he pushed his father up by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What?" Naruto started sweating, but his curiosity got the better of him so he fired up his question.

"Is there something between you and Kakashi-sensei? You looked so mad at him. I mean--"

But Sasuke interrupted him and glared straight at his eyes.

"This has nothing to do with Kakashi at all Naruto! The fact that you allowed all those guys to touch you irritated me. And what's more, you don't even try to stop them! Are you really that desperate to allow random strangers to touch you?"

"What are you---" Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the party. No! Does this mean that he had lost his son's respect?

"But Sasuke, listen---" He was interrupted again when Sasuke tighten his grip. "Just SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!"

Then Sasuke did something that took Naruto by surprise. Before he could reply, his lips was claimed in for a needy kiss- a kiss so needy, so desperate... so hot that it drove Naruto mad. But all of a sudden, his butt hit the floor as Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed, before shaking his head and running up for his room.

-End of Chapter-

This story is still in progress. Please add it to your story alert list if you want to be informed when a new chapter is added, thanks!-


	7. Chapter 6: A New Beginning

-o-o-o-

Chapter 6: A New Beginning

-o-o-o-

"_Naruto... No... Father... I've had fun at school today. You should see my report card. I had straight As." A smiling face of his beloved son greets him as he entered his room, report card being shoved excitedly in front of his face._

"_Really? That's great Sasuke! And to celebrate, do you want to go to Ichiraku's Ramen shop with me? We can go to the mall after that. And then there's this new section in the mall that imitates an ice world. You should go see it! It's so beautiful and so---"_

"_Slut!" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke raised his hand and nearly saw stars when he felt that hand slap at his face._

"_Sasuke! What--"_

"_I'm sorry, father. I can't go with you. I'm ashamed."_

"_Sasuke..."_

"_Shut up! I can't believe it. My father is a slut!"_

"_No! Sasuke, listen to me..."_

"_I'm leaving, SLUT!"_

-o-o-o-

Naruto woke up in a sudden movement as his body jerked up, drenched in sweat and in full alert. He ran a hand through his disarranged hair in an attempt to calm himself. But his anxiousness is still there. He made his way to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. This seemed to clear his head for a little. Once he freshened up, he glanced at his clock and winced as it said 8:00 a.m. His displeasure turned worse as the light struck at his eyes as he opened up the wooden windows.

Glaring at the object, he grabbed his necessities and went in for a short shower. After putting on his bathrobe, he saw his journal which was still open and the entry title made him remember his dream again.

This triggered his system's alarm mode as he rushed from the main house to the sanctuary yard, where the lake was located. He saw the emptiness of the gateway and the quietness of the area seemed to stimulate his overactive imagination once more. Forgetting for a fact that this place is supposed to be their silent sanctuary, and it has nothing to do with indications of disappearances and whatnot, he pushed his legs to run as fast as he could to the gateway where his son is supposed to be staying.

He ran past the flower fields, through the wooden statues, past the fountains, into the hallways, until BAM!

He felt himself collided with a soft body. Mumbling a soft "Ouch!", he rubbed the area where the impact was the greatest. As he opened up his eyes, he was relieved to see familiar black eyes stared down at him. But he was embarrassed upon realizing their position. With his son on top of him, their legs have been tangled as well, and what's worse, Sasuke is wearing nothing but his pajama. He could not help but stare at the bare chest.

Mentally scolding himself for such thoughts, he shifted his attention to his son's face, expecting a glare or a frown but was surprised to see an apologetic stare.

"Father..." Naruto was surprised that he was actually addressed. But his eyes widened at the next words.

"No.... Naruto. About, last night."

Although Naruto was curious to hear Sasuke's explanation, he sensed that his son is not that ready to talk about it yet. So he just grinned and helped himself and Sasuke stand up.

"Good morning Sasuke! How was your sleep? Have you eaten your breakfast yet? Come, I'll make you one. Should we eat at the lake? You don't have class today. How do you want to spend the day? There's a new mall that has just opened. Oh and maybe we could..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he dragged Sasuke back to the lake, as they began their day with a light breakfast.

-o-o-o-

Silence seems so uncomfortable as both of them slurped down their ramen. Naruto, being not the one to truly enjoyed silence, decided to do some talking to eliminate the silence and at the same time put himself at ease.

"So, Sasuke. What do you think? What should we do today?"

Just as he decided to start talking, Sasuke heavily slammed his bowl at the table and stared at his father.

"Err... Sasuke. Will you stop staring? It's creepy."

"Naruto..." He paused and then a smirk appeared on his face. Although he was feeling awkward as to what he have done to his father last night, the way his father is acting seemed to have erased insecurities in his mind. In fact, it even invited him to do more.

Squeezing, his father's arms, while letting his feet touch his father's feet, his smirk even widened as he continued. "Will you go on a date with me, today?"

"EH?" Naruto looked at him, wide-eyed. "D-date? But..."

"You don't want to spend the day with me?"

"Of course I do! So, where do you want to go today?"

"This lake would be perfect. Meet me back here this evening. I've got something planned."

"But what am I supposed to do while waiting for you?"

"Entertain yourself, dobe." His son ended their discussion as he walked away, a pleased smile on his face as he left his father with a big question mark above his head.

-o-o-o-

Naruto was pulled out of his stupor as the fading footsteps of his son disappeared. A thousand questions running through his head.

What could Sasuke be planning? Does he have any motives? What did he mean by "date"?

Although Naruto is a well-known romance writer, the idea of a son asking his father out is foreign to him. And so he settled for an excuse for bonding and such and contented himself by thinking that the event last night is simply a part of Sasuke's unpredictability and twisted way of showing his acceptance of him as his father.

With that thought in mind, he clapped his hands together and grinned. He'll just have to entertain himself and wait for Sasuke.

Although he was very curious, he knows that Sasuke is dealing with it in his own way. And with how things are progressing, Naruto knows that he shouldn't interrupt Sasuke lest he end up back in zero progress, when not only Sasuke ignored him, but made rude comments and such.

Letting it go, he decided to type up a few chapters for his new stories.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, Sasuke's mind is in turmoil. Why the hell did he just asked his father out on a date? Is he really that desperate for possession? His mind answered yes. But he was also confused.

He had always hated his father. He never knew why his father hid the fact that he was adopted? After all, Naruto has no woman in his life, at least that's what he knew.

But somehow, he felt a connection with his father. And he started to realize that his hate is unreasonable. He promised himself that he'll get to the bottom of this. For now, he'll wait for the perfect opportunity to ask.

Starting by having a shower, he formulated an on the spot plan on his head, before moving on to start the first execution.

He don't know why but the thought of dating his father is fun. Wait, scratch that. It's dating NARUTO, that's fun.

-o-o-o-

End of Chapter

-o-o-o-

This story is still in progress. Please add it to your story alert list so that you will be informed when a new chapter is posted.


	8. Chapter 7: Hazy Visions

-o-o-o-

Chapter 7: Hazy Visions

-o-o-o-

_Mira sighed. The unexpected departure of his son caught him off guard. His nails dug to his palm as his frustration tighten his fists. He was so angry with himself- angry that despite for his total submission to his beloved son, he was not able to lift the veil of hatred that pushed his son to leave him in search for better sources of mana- the magical energy that supply all magi with their magics._

_Being an archmagus, he never had the need for mana sources but his son is different. Another soft sigh escaped his lips. The days had been so beautiful. He finally secured a position in the high arcane's royal court, he found the broken shards of the philosopher's stone and inherited a huge treasure from the union of Archmages._

_But all of it changed in one fateful day- one fateful day when his son decided to leave him leaving a whole in his chest that only Kira, his son can fill. Top it with the murder of his beloved father on a dangerous assassination mission and Mira was too blinded with sorrow._

_Losing his two most precious people, Kira, his son and lover at the same time and Griomoire, his father who gave him everything, and Mira could no longer see reason._

_He stared at the bottom of the cliff. His fears disappeared and it is as though he could see someone on the bottom. The pain on his chest lifted and he felt he was soaring._

"_Papa!! Papa!"_

_His keen ears heard and he suddenly see the face of his son._

"_Kira! Wait!"_

"_Go home, idiot. You can no longer give me the power I need. But always remember that I love you. Just, go home... GO HOME!"_

_Then suddenly, the terrain did not look so dangerous. The gigantic spines and poisonous fumes vanished as well as the thorny vines that littered the bottom. Mira can only see the body of his son in a tiled pathway smiling at him. The archmagus grinned. He stepped and welcomed the darkness._

"_Kira... I'll bring you back even if I have to break every bone in your body."_

With a jolt, Naruto took his teary eyes away from his screen. Why in the world he wrote a stupid angst scene on his new work and drowned in it, he had no idea.

But perhaps it is due to years of bottled up pain and solitude, or maybe it was because the sign of Sasuke's acceptance triggered painful memories, or even perhaps due to the last visit on his father's grave awakened emotions he had so diligently and worked hard to suppress, he could not stop but cried to himself.

He don't know himself for he cannot feel pain on his heart, only relief. The tears that are now freely falling on his face washed away the pains, the doubts and all that remains is acceptance. For many years, he finally was able to breathe freely and the load on his shoulders seemed to roll off and all that remains is Sasuke's smiling face.

Naruto wiped away the tears from his eyes, sighing happily, he let his mind wonder on Sasuke's figure. The boy that was thrown away by his own mother no less is now growing to be a fine young man. He is smart, he is strong, he is resilient, he is strong-willed, he is handsome... pretty. He is indeed perfect.

The mere thought of his son sent shivers to his body, enough to heat up his face and plastered a silly grin on its whiskered center. He can't believe he had raised such a fine man all by himself.

Shaking his head, he shook himself out of his daydream. Sasuke is his son, nothing more and nothing less. No matter what the future may bring, he will always be his son and he will continue to support him.

As Naruto takes a shower to prepare for their dinner, he didn't know how wrong he is.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke pace around his room. Already his savings was cut in half just by preparing the lake and decorating it.

Exactly why he was going through such lengths to have an evening time with his father, is beyond him. He hated the man anyway so why is he wasting his savings for this idiot? Is it obligation? Is it to repay a debt of raising him? Or sending him to school perhaps? Sasuke did not know. Why did he even bothered in the first place?

But a voice inside him trampled his arguments with a simple "Because he is loveable and he deserves this."

Deserve this? The man has tried to hide his parents for years!

This thought invited his hatred back but his self-control won in the end. True, Naruto was quite annoying, but looking back, his father had done everything for him and Saske might even think that Naruto did not gain anything from his hard work, a fact he knew when he eavesdropped on Naruto's conversation from various contractors, agencies, groups and the writer's guild itself.

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, he exited his room and gathered the flowers that he laid on his bed.

Naruto is his father, it's time to recognize that. Wait, no, not his father. He'd like to think Naruto as his bitch, or perhaps, a soon to be lover. Sasuke nodded at that. He'd be more willing to be a lover than acknowledge the moron as his father.

With a smirk at his own creativity, he exited the gateway and made way to the lake, preparing it as best as he could before slipping on in his fanciest clothes.

-o-o-o-

Naruto groaned to himself as he watched the clothes that littered his room. It has been an hour and still, he couldn't find the best clothes that he liked.

Of course he could just wear his usual casual clothing but somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that he has to wear something presentable. If one would look at the way he was running around his room, one could tell he was getting ready for a date, but of course that is quite a laughable statement because he was only going to have dinner with his son.

But somehow, he know that in this special night, something would change for the better. He just can't help but feel a bit of dread building at the pit of his stomach.

But in a few minutes, he managed to calm himself and settled for a white and blue-themed yukata he had. Grinning in contentment, his playful side emerged and decided to spice things up. Pulling out his "cosmetics kit" he pulled out an eyeliner and applied a generous amount. He washed his hair of sticky gel and let it fall down, which he noticed was now on his shoulder. He may have forgotten an appointment with the barber shop but oh well, he liked the effect anyway.

Playing with more of his things, reapplying, washing them again, he spent another hour before he settled for a style that he has chosen. With a final touch, he wore the choker that someone special gave to him, its blue crystal-shaped pendant complementing his bright blue eyes, and the blue jewelries that adorned both his earlobes.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke put on a simple black suit. With a white polo underneath and a black tie to match. His black slacks blended nicely with his black leather shoes and that's it. It's quite simple, but an expensive outfit. Yet he didn't want to look so simple in front of his father so he decided to cover the place in red rose petals and various ornaments.

His eyes snapped to the lake's entrance, where he saw his father walking awkwardly in his yukata. Sasuke can't help but smile at this. His father was never used to wearing kimono. He just couldn't figure out why the idiot decide to wear it now.

But all thoughts vanished from his mind when Naruto's amazed blue eyes greeted his shocked intense black orbs.

Standing in front of him, his father had this strange expression, shyness maybe? But what amazed Sasuke more is the difference of the aura that Naruto carried. When his father used to emit an aura of loneliness mixed with wild and dominance side most of the time, this night covered him in a cheerful yet timid aura- an aura that appealed to Sasuke.

Before he could do anything stupid, he plastered a smirk on his face and greeted his father.

"My, you are quite beautiful today aren't you, Naruto."

Sasuke immediately pulled Naruto's right hand and pressed his lips on the back of it. Not used to the display, Naruto pulled his hand away.

"Good evening, Sasuke." He smiled shyly before looking around the lake and it turned into a playful grin. "My, Sasuke. I didn't know you had it in you to decorate."

"Shut up and sit down!"

"Relax Sasuke, I'm just messing with you."

"Just sit down already!" Sasuke appeared beside him with an irritated expression.

"Fine, fine. Geez. You still haven't changed have you?" Naruto grinned and hurried towards the table. But unfortunately, old habits never die and this is one of the rarest nights when his clumsiness showed up and he tripped on his own yukata.

Panicking, he pulled at the nearest object he could which happened to be Sasuke's necktie. The surprising action and the confusion sent them both on the floor with Sasuke on top of Naruto.

Terrified blue stormy pools met surprised onyx orbs... Lips nearly touching... Heartbeats racing... Chests touching...Time stood still...


	9. Chapter 8: Regrettable Games

-o-o-o-

Chapter 8: Regrettable Games

-o-o-o-

Naruto woke up to a very cold but comfortable bed. He opened up his eyes and found himself adjusting to the room's glaring and eye-piercing lighting. His cheeks burned up as he saw his yukatta, discarded to a site in a night's passion and heated activity.

This seemed to have triggered his memories back on and covered his naked body with the sheet.

_Flashback_

_Naruto found himself starting into Sasuke's intense eyes. He can't discuss this new feeling. It feels so light, like his body is flying, totally ignoring Sasuke's weight on top of him. His gaze was shifted, when he saw Sasuke smirk._

"_You're so cute Naruto."_

_He only replied with a blush. But was surprised when Sasuke leaned in to kiss his forehead and lift him up on his arms._

"_Sasuke... what?"_

_His coherent thoughts were blocked when he felt himself slammed on a hard bed. It appears that Sasuke has brought him to the nearest available bed, which happens to be the Sanctuary's sleeping rooms._

_Sasuke towered in front of him, a lust-filled gaze and a playful smirk on his face._

"_I don't know why I've been spending time hating you. But this time, this night, everything went into pieces. Seeing you in such a cute state, I finally realize that I desire you!"_

_Naruto widened his eyes as his son jumped on him, attacking his neck with kisses, slowly removing his yukatta._

"_Wait Sasuke! We can't--" But his pleas went unheard as his son's grip on him became even stronger._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto smiled to himself. Sasuke had been such a puzzle. His son did not offered his explanation for hating him though. And how could he? He was filled with lust. But even after his son took his virginity away from him, and penetrating deep within him causing his current confusion, he put these thoughts aside.

He was happy that his son has finally accepted him. And although he showed it in a rather twisted way, it still brought a smile to Naruto's face that his son has acknowledge him! Yes! His only son, his life, the one he dedicated his whole existence to has finally acknowledge him. It almost brought a tear to his eyes.

But of course he wouldn't be a wuss as to start crying about it now. He simple sighed with contentment and buried his head deeper in the pillow, still inhaling Sasuke's scent, grateful that he had a chance to get close with his son.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto! Naruto! I'm coming again!"_

_Naruto saw white spots, as his body convulsed, as Sasuke lifted him by the arms and made him fall to Sasuke's penis, he could feel the organ twitch as their bellies and stomachs grind harder, making sloppy noises as their sweat got trapped._

_Naruto merely smiled with eagerness. At first, he was repulsed at the idea. He was never opened to the idea of men having sex and on top of that, with his son. But seeing his son's unguarded and satisfied expression convinced him to grow out of it._

_And this time, he smiled with acceptance._

"_Do what makes you happy Sasuke."_

_This is all that Sasuke needed to come, spilling his lustful by product at his father's hot and inviting cavern. He only took a few minutes to rest, before starting getting hard again, and flipping his father in another different position._

_End Flashback_

Naruto cringed as he moved a pain shot through his butt and into his spinal column, but he remembered Sasuke's face, and it was enough to prevent him from regretting the activity.

As his son entered his thoughts, he was falling again in one of his self exploration and realized that indeed, he was glad for doing it, and realized his feelings for his son. Now his resolve to do anything to please his son found a new strength.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard running water, and found Sasuke coming out on one of the shower stalls. Naruto's cheeks redden as he found Sasuke only covered with a very short towel. Smiling shyly at his son, he greeted him enthusiastically.

"Good Morning Sas!" But Naruto's mood darken when he saw Sasuke glared at him.

"What's good in the morning, dobe?"

Naruto cocked his head at a side with confusion. And if Sasuke is not angry at the moment, he would have seen how cute it is. But his glare continued to worry his son.

"Is there a problem?"

"Problem? Problem!" His eyes turned hateful. "You lied here naked just getting fucked by your son and you fucking asked me what's the problem? How idiotic can you be?"

Naruto became even more confused and was quite surprised at his son's outburst, as well as his choice of words. His son never resorted to cursing and this is quite the first. There's got to be something so serious to upset him like this.

"Just tell me what's the matter Sasuke."

But without another word, Sasuke came up to him and grabbed his neck, slamming the other man on a wall.

"You're my problem, Naruto! I can't believe it! You're really are a slut."

Naruto's eyes widened. He realized what Sasuke is talking about at once. He knew it was too good to be true. And he thought his son was genuine too so he accepted it. But he shouldn't have opted for that solution.

He realized it at once, and his realization brought a tear to his eyes. He is so pathetic. He is so stupid to think that he could actually do such a thing to his son.

Sasuke seemed to realize that Naruto has gotten his point so he threw the man on the floor.

"I'm just feeling so sorry for myself. Why did I ever let myself be seduced by such a lowlife? You're disgusting! Leave my sight at once. You're not a father, you're a scum- a scum who took advantage of his own son. If you know what's good for you, don't come near me again or I'll make sure you regret everything. Got it?"

Naruto could only nod his head dumbly and ran out of the room. When he was out, Sasuke locked the door and slumped to the floor.

"Did I really do the right thing? Is this the right way?"

His voice could only echo through the empty walls of the room.

-o-o-o-

Naruto ran. He went past the Sakura trees, past the lake, and into his room. He went straight for the bathroom, a feeling of dirtiness overwhelmed him. He felt so low. He felt so moronic. Ignoring the throbbing pain on his butt, he harshly jumped on the half-filled bathtub, wincing as his body slapped against the water.

It had been a rough night and the emotional storm that he's been going through isn't helpful either. He sunk deeper into the water, his thoughts in a jumble.

His thoughts drifted back and forth on how he betrayed his son and how he took advantage of him. This is a scary thing for Naruto.

To do something and yet only succeeding in pushing his already distant son away is tearing at him and what's more, by doing sexual things with his son, he assured himself that his relationship with his son is forever destroyed.

He forgot to notice that it was Sasuke in the first place who did it, nor did he ignore the fact that Sasuke has to restrain him on their first trial because of his disapproval. Nor did it registered to him that it wasn't his fault, and it was Sasuke who became dominant through it all and is the one who directs all of their actions.

It doesn't matter anymore that he had no control over the situation. All that matters is that he had betrayed his son and things may never be the same again. He is expert in human nature and he knew what the outcomes of the situation is. He never did take into consideration that it Sasuke was conscious all throughout the course of their activity. All he thought about was that he consented to it and it was all his fault.

And for the first time in many years, he cried as hard as he could, letting the tears flow like river, washing away the guilt, the sin. But he knew that he could never erase the deed.


	10. Chapter 9: Avalanche

-o-o-o-

Chapter 9: Avalanche

-o-o-o-

Sasuke slumped against his chair. Classes are going slow these days. Maybe it was because they are really going into their lessons that they are only getting some exercises, quizzes and activities. Just as he was writing his conclusions in the activity sheet, his mind shifted back to his father and the storm that has transpired in their lives.

Not one spoken to the other after that. Sasuke himself shut himself from the rest, glaring at everyone, and when he does speak, it's mostly rude, insulting or negative comments. His face turned sour as he remembered the sweet and warm sensation he felt from his father.

He felt more alive back then. But soon, his pleasure turned to guilt and he just couldn't stop it. The hatred that built up all over the years directed the blame on his father and he didn't realize the cracks and the loose stones on their lives that might trigger the biggest Avalanche ever.

He scowled as he remembered the last time Naruto spoke to him after the event.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was on his room. It had been a day after their confrontation and he can't help but feel sorry as he remembered the words that left his mouth ever since that day._

_However, that anger return as he heard Naruto knocked on his door and appeared on his door with a wrapped gift, a peace offering no doubt._

_He was able to contain his hatred. But not when Naruto broke down in front of him, sobbing and crying, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again before leaving the room and leaving the gift._

_Sasuke picked the box, but decided against it and throw the box on the wall, crushing it with his feet angrily once it fell on the floor._

_The next few days stilled their house and Sasuke could no longer feel his father's presence. The boy would always wake up to an empty house, his necessities, food, bath, allowance, were already in their usual places._

_It's as if his father disappeared. Sasuke would go out and in the house without noticing and seeing his father's presence. He could feel himself getting lost without the warmth of his father. But still, he let his anger consume him, and as he cursed his father's existence, he can't help but feeling empty on the inside._

_Flashback_

Sasuke returned from his own world just in time to submit his paper and pulled out a book as their Science teacher left the room, hoping to entertain himself while waiting for their next subject teacher to show up.

However, as hard as he tried to forget his father, memories threatened to surface again.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Sasuke! You need to go to Nursery school to start learning! You can't skip forever!"_

"_But papa, I don't want to go. Please can I skip just this once? I hate the teachers. They're always pinching my cheeks and touching me wherever."_

_His father let out a rich and genuine laugh._

"_How could they not? You're just so cute." His son pouted but it turned to a scowl as he continued. "But seriously, you need to go! Come on, it can't be that bad."_

"_I said no! Please papa, don't make me!" Sasuke gave his father the cutest look and the largest eyes ever causing the man to blush._

"_Gah! Fine, you win. But you have to come tomorrow!"_

"_Yes! Thanks papa!" Little Sasuke jumped on his father's arms and nuzzled the neck, causing his father to blush even deeper, with his son smirking smugly in his father's embrace._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke scowled at this. Of all time he had to remember their happiest of moments together. But that all changed- a change that forever altered their life. Their once so glorious and peaceful moment were changed and turned into a cycle of hatred and pain.

_Flashback_

"_Hey YOU! Yes you! Uzumaki."_

"_What do you want?" Sasuke smiled his innocent smile._

"_You're nothing but an adopted! And we don't want to play with you. Get out of our sandbox."_

"_Adopted? What does that mean?"_

"_Your father is not really your father. He just took you away from some other parents and raise you for himself. That makes your father selfish, and you an unwanted! How stupid!"_

_Sasuke glared at them._

"_That is not true!"_

"_Yes it is. If it is not, how come you haven't got any mama? Eh?"_

_Sasuke's eyes watered up and when his father arrived to send him home, he only glared at his father and walked beside him instead of jumping on his arms._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke's hands trembled with anger. Yes, that was the day that ruined both their lives and changed him forever. He can't believe how naïve he is. Nor can he believe the walking idiocy that is his father. His hands' trembling intensified his anger found a new level of intensity.

As he regained back his senses, he found the room to be quite empty. He looked up to the blackboard and saw the writing "An Emergency Meeting Was Announced for the Staffs You Are Free to Leave the Campus Early".

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked his way back home when his phone started to ring. He was puzzled as his father is the only one who seemed to know his number but he answered it anyway.

"Hello? Is this Uzumaki Sasuke? Forgive us for the intrusion."

"What do you want?" He asked rather sharply which gained a nervous voice from the other side.

"Uhm, Uzumaki-sama, I'm sorry for disturbing you as well as breaking your father's request not to include you in our business interaction. But, it had been a day since he hasn't arrived to meet our superiors. We're slightly worried. Could you remind him for us?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and replied in his irritated voice.

"I don't know what he's doing as of the moment. The old dobe's probably dramatizing his pitiful life somewhere. Now don't ask me anymore thing about that fool. I could even file a complaint. I didn't gave you my number and yet you called me. This is an unsolicited call."

"Err... Yes. I'm sorry Uzumaki-sama. Though I didn't hope the son is the complete opposite of Naruto-sama's praises but..." Sasuke cut off the connection, uninterested in the conversation and was about to throw away his phone when it started ringing again.

"WHAT NOW?" He exclaimed but was met with a calm computerized voice.

"You are receiving this call because you are identified to be a family member of a new patient admitted in Hidden Leaf Hospital due to a car accident. If you know Uzumaki Naruto please proceed to---"

Sasuke could hear no more. His anger forgotten and a new-found worry took over his senses, dropping the phone, he went to search for the first taxi and head straight for the said hospital.

He hurriedly went inside his father's room through the receptionist and saw the most saddening sight. The battered body of his father lies bandaged on a white bed within the walls of the lonely room. Sasuke felt tears prick at his eyes, forcing to be let go. But he suppressed them effectively and left the room in a daze, but not before noticing his father cradling a silver object next to his chest. It was the peace offering that Sasuke threw away- a necklace with a blue crystal-shaped pendant.

-o-o-o-

End of Chapter

-o-o-o-

To be continued....


	11. Chapter 10: Gomenasai

-o-o-o-

Chapter 10: Gomenasai

-o-o-o-

"Welcome back to Konoha News Network. We have received updates about the iconic and most influential master writer Uzumaki Naruto's condition."

"Following the reports of his accident, the Hidden Leaf Special Tactic and Investigative team has immediately started their researches. Current findings indicated that the cause of the accident is a slippery road and brake failure. However, some sources pointed out that the man is not in his right mind while driving and explained it by his unusual driving patterns."

"Before you fans go ballistic, we are pleased to inform that the writer is not affected by alcohol during the accident. Moving on... The Hidden Leaf Hospital has released notes of his steady recovery but he still hasn't woken up. And not surprisingly, a lot of companies has decided to postpone production of many anime, manga, novel and books and the Paradise series, as well as other movies he was working on. Some studios even closed down and are already searching for new writers."

"If we look into our charts, we listed the many stories and media he was working with and are possibly affec---"

Sasuke turned off the television and throw the remote control with anger to a nearby wall, shattering it with his anger-driven strength. They did _**not **_just hinted that his father is not recovering. It cannot be! He refuse to believe it! Naruto cannot die!

He rose from his chair and stomped to his room, covering himself with his blanket, trying to hide away the tears that threatened to fall. In a few seconds, he was met with the comforting darkness.

_Dream Sequence_

_Sasuke woke up to find himself in a white open space, with vibrant color glowing from a distance. Blinking his eyes to discern the place, he found the place slowly distorting and it revealed a forested area with a peaceful and serene river in front of him. He was somehow drawn to the river and took a few steps to move towards it. He turned right and saw a tent and was greeted with a delicious smell. He was shocked to see Naruto making barbecue._

_Smiling gratefully, he hastened his pace and it was then that his father noticed his arrival._

"_Hi Sas! There you are!" Naruto ran towards him and hug him. The smaller teen responded by kissing his father on the lips. The man inwardly grinned and responded to the kiss. When they broke away, both of them were grinning._

"_Hello Naruto! Is everything set?"_

_His father's grin widened and placed his right hand on his forehead as a salute to him._

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Good."_

_Naruto only gathered him in his hands and whispered against his ear._

"_So, master, how may I serve you for today?" Naruto imitated a very erotic voice and indicated a site beside their tent with leathers, whips, chains and other things Sasuke couldn't recognize due to distance._

_He felt a strange sensation in his stomach and that's when he bit his father's ear._

"_Quiet slave. You know I want you!"_

"_I love you, too Sas."_

_Sasuke merely smirked and jumped out of Naruto's hands, attacking his father's neck with kisses while trying to unbutton his shirt, however, he stopped his son's advances._

"_Thank you for everything Sas---" Without a word, Naruto jumped to the river while Sasuke screamed, shocked at what has just happened._

_End Dream Sequence_

Sasuke woke up to find himself screaming, in tears and sweating very hard. His mind wandered back to his dream and shuddered. The news must have shaken him more than he thought. He shook his head and jumped out of his bed.

Splashing some cold water on his face, he was finally able to see his reflection in the mirror, giving him the perfect opportunity to assess his situation.

And to say that he was a mess is a sad understatement. He was shocked at his appearance. Apparently, his eyes are bloodshot, red and swollen. His hair lost their glow, and the bags under his eyes has darkened and became more pronounced. He is exceptionally paler than normal and he had lost some weight.

A deep sigh escaped his lips, as his mind got flooded again with images of Naruto. Leaning against the sink, he finally let the tears flow, knowing the fact that he may not be able to see Naruto again, much less apologize and make things right with him.

He balled his hands into fists, as he saw how pathetic he is. He saw how his pride shattered and how wrongly he led his life. He was briefly reminded of how cruelly he treated Naruto and thought this might have been his punishment.

Sighing once more, he exited the bathroom and made his way to the living room. But he was surprised to see his teacher there.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

His teacher grinned beneath his mask.

"You look messy Sasuke!"

"Well duh! How nice of you to notice Mr. Obvious." Sasuke scowled. Seeing his teacher already worsened his day.

Then Kakashi's expression changed.

"As much as how fun it is to talk with you Sasuke, I am here for more serious matter."

"What could be so important that you somehow entered the house without knocking. And to state the obvious, this is TRESSPASSING, if you don't know."

Kakashi sighed.

"I was granted special permission by the school Sasuke. You have already skipped for more than three days and according to regulations, a teacher is to check up on his student."

"And I'm not interested now leave the building or I'm calling the police."

"Sasuke..." He sighed. "Alright. But before I leave, may I ask you to accompany me in visiting your father?"

And that's enough for Sasuke. All the pent up rage and anger which was bottled up over the past few days, the frustration that was masked, the sorrow that he tried so hard to suppress-- came rushing out and was directed at his teacher.

"NO! I don't want to see that fool! And never will I! LEAVE NOW! LEAVE! LEAVE!" Sasuke angrily ushered him to the door. As he slammed the door, he caught three sentences that awakened something inside him.

"So what Naruto has actually worked hard for is this pathetic whiny brat? I feel sorry for him now. And judging by how things are going, I'm glad that the hospital will spare him the trouble of waking up and find his son hating him."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The news played itself again and visions of his father laying on a bed flashed before his eyes. And something clicked inside of him that made him rush to his room and head straight for the hospital.

When he arrived in Hidden Leaf Hospital, he rushed to his father's room when he saw a few angry reporters leaving the area. When he entered the room and was surprised to see Kakashi there.

"Ah Sasuke-kun. Glad to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"There had been rumors of the hospital pulling out the life support for your father. As ridiculous as it sounds, the local reporters believed it. I barely managed to convince them otherwise."

"Hn" That was all that Sasuke could manage. How could he? He didn't know what to say himself.

"I guess I'll leave you alone with your father, Sasuke. He still hasn't woken up. But it would help if you talk to him. I know he can hear you."

And with that, his teacher left the room. That was all Sasuke needed. He came nearer to his father and let the tears fall.

"Dobe..." He started in a shaky voice. "You don't deserve to be in this place... This is all my fault. I shouldn't have said those words"

He leaned on his father's chest and listened to its comforting heartbeat.

"Naruto..." He started again. "I love you, I love you so much. Please, don't leave me."

Sasuke fell asleep crying on his father's chest. Unknown to him, his father's face twitched into a small smile as his still hand moved slowly and snaked behind Sasuke's neck, comforting Sasuke into a dreamless yet peaceful sleep.

An unsaid word was left unsaid... _I'm Sorry...._


	12. Chapter 11: Our Bond

-o-o-o-

Chapter 11: Our Bond

-o-o-o-

Sasuke winced. He woke up and felt a throbbing pain on his back and the base of his neck. He cursed mentally. He shouldn't have slept in that odd position. But he stopped his growling when he felt a gentle petting on his hair.

With a hopeful feeling, he raised his head up and much to his relief, he found two playful and intense blue orbs gazing back at him.

"Good morning, Sasuke. What happened to my orange walls and blankets? Geez, you have no taste in designing at all!"

Sasuke just stared at him. Wait, so the dobe thinks that he is still in his room?

"Hey, Sasuke are you there?" Naruto poked him on his cheeks causing a faint blush to stain his porcelain face.

"Sasuke?"

By this time, Sasuke managed to recover from the shock and glared at his father.

"We're not at home, dobe."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Perhaps it was three days of bottling up negative energy. Or maybe the stress, or perhaps he was just impatient. But Sasuke snapped and has lost his patience. With anger and force, he grabbed his father by the neck.

"Did you not heard what I just said? We were in a shitty hospital and not at home! Apparently, your stupidity matches that of a mouse. You have to go out there and get yourself in a car accident. I mean, how stupid can you be?"

Then as if a light of remembrance flashed before Naruto's eyes, his curious and innocent look was replaced with that of a grim realization. He remembered the cause of the accident, too and that even worsen the injury.

"Sasuke..." He started to comfort his raging son. But Sasuke stopped him.

"No! Shut up! Don't you know how painful that is for me? Do you think it's just a joke? A game? Is life really like that for you? I was so worried! I WAS WORRIED! You..." Sasuke's voice cracked and he started sobbing.

Not knowing what to do, Naruto merely hugged his son and ran his hand in circles on Sasuke's back in act of comfort.

"Shh.. Sasu..." He whispered gently. "Papa's here. Shh.." And Sasuke was briefly comforted with how Naruto comforted him when he was still young.

"It was unfair.... They're already forgetting about you. It's so unfair."

Naruto just let out a sigh.

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't worry yourself about it Sasuke."

"But.... They think you're dead! How can you remain calm about this?"

Naruto just grinned and cupped Sasuke's chin.

"I'll just come back out there and surprise them with the greatness that is ME!" And before Sasuke could reply, he was pressed in for a soft kiss.

"Don't worry about it, okay? You should focus on yourself. I mean, come on! You look like a walking ghost!"

Sasuke just scowled. "You idiot." He just leaned in before he pressed back against the soft lips that he missed so much.

Naruto's eyes widened for a bit in surprise before willingly responding and submitting to his son above him. Sasuke moved on top and kissed Naruto forcefully. He expressed all he could into the kiss. His love, his regrets... And most of all, how he missed his father. He didn't know why but just a few days have made him realize how important Naruto truly is to him and no amount of his delusional beliefs will overshadow his rationality this time.

So he embraced his father, kissing him as hard as he could, reassuring himself of his father's existence with great desperation, afraid that if he'd pull away, he would be separated from the man who sacrificed all just to see him happy.

But of course, they broke away from the kiss. Naruto grinned at him, panting slightly.

"Wow, Sasuke. That was awesome! Are you sure you wanted to do that?" Naruto asked, slightly curious as his vision gave him flashback of that fateful night when everything changed for the worse.

Sasuke's expression changed suddenly and guilt was written all over his face as he recognized what his father was referring to.

With a sigh, he buried his face into his father's neck.

"I'm sorry... Naruto...."

Naruto was shocked to say the least. He wasn't expecting this from Sasuke. Using his free arm, he lifted Sasuke's head and gazed straight at his black remorseful eyes.

"Sasuke... You don't have to worry about it. It's already done."

"No. You shouldn't put up with it at all, Naruto. I did everything to cause you misery. How can you still smile and accept me?"

Naruto smiled at him this time, but it was laced with sadness.

"You shouldn't think about it at all Sasuke. If there's anyone to blame, it should be me. I have the power to stop it. I can stop it. But I didn't. So if you regretted that night, I am to blame. And I should apologize."

Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"And you're still an idiot. Can't you see? I like it! I loved it! I've been craving for that night! I started it! You were just there – who take it all without complaining. See? It's my fault."

"Oh... So I guess we're both at fault then?"

Black eyes narrowed. He know his father would never blame him. But he guessed that this is the closest thing that he could have so he just nodded.

"Fine."

After he said it, he saw his father grinning at him and he found himself unable to believe the sudden change in mood. All traces of depression seemed to have left him.

But Sasuke scowled as he saw his father's grin turned to a smirk. That was never a good sign.

"So you say you liked it?"

"Hn." Sasuke felt a dread as he felt his father shifted beneath him. His legs felt something passed against him and he turned to see his father spread his legs, revealing a very interesting erection through the white hospital sheets.

"Really? Then if you liked it... And we're alone like this... We could..."

"Dobe!" He scowled at his father's smirk. But he bent down and gave him a kiss anyway, his hands already wandering around, touching the places they miss and craved for in the last few days.

Their relationship may not be what you could call a happy and romantic one. But the tension will vanish in time. The healing of their hearts has already started. And suffice to say, no more further words are needed. Recovery is in its way.

-o-o-o-

Unknown to the two, the door slightly opened and outside it stands Kakashi. A small smile graced his face as he closed the door slowly and gently and happily went on his way as he pulls out a small blue book with Naruto's signature on it.

_I know there's something going on between those two. But I think it's about time they'll find happiness in each other. They have had it rough and they deserve this._

-o-o-o-

End of Chapter. Still to be continued....

-o-o-o-


	13. Chapter 12: Normality

-o-o-o-

Chapter 12: Normality

-o-o-o-

Sasuke smiled as he walked toward his school. He wanted to spend much more time with his father, but Naruto denied it, saying that he needs to go to school. And of course, Naruto is busy connecting with the company and the press to confirm his status.

For the first time in years, Sasuke truly felt happy. In fact, he was so relieved that he felt himself flying through the clouds and jumping over the rainbow. But of course, he isn't as dumb as to ruin his reputation now by laughing and skipping.

So he just settled by letting out a small smile.

The school is not yet that filled as he entered. In fact, as he arrived in the classroom, only Kakashi is present. His mood slightly darkened as Kakashi smirked at him.

"Good morning Sasuke. So how was your father? I take it he got a full recovery?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. How he hated that man and his interference into other people's business.

"Why would you care about it Kakashi?"

His teacher simply shrugged but the smirk grew wider.

"Oh it was nothing. It's just that, I never knew that it only take a false rumor to bend your will... Well, that and how rough you really can be with your father."

Sasuke's face turned red as he remembered Naruto and his encounter in the hospital last night. But his attention turned to a different set of wordings that Kakashi used.

"False rumor?" Sasuke asked, slightly curious.

Kakashi closed the orange book he was reading and chuckled.

"Your father wasn't really in coma. I was curious why you never visited your father. So I decided to investigate. It turned out that Naruto-san is only having some serious emotional trauma so the hospital drugged him with strong doses of medications. It was so easy to fool a local reporter and the unverified news spread like wildfire."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You bastard! So your visit at our home was only an act?"

"Of course. But I must say that the results are pretty startling. If you ask me Sasuke, I'm pretty proud of myself. I, after all, played a vital role in you and your father's getting together."

"What? You knew about that?"

"Heh! Of course. But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Sasuke just scowled and leaned on his desk, stress catching up with him.

"You should rest up Sasuke. The bell will not ring for at least 30 minutes so you have plenty of time."

"Hn" It was all that he could say before he drifted off to sleep.

-o-o-o-

The day progressed rapidly. And by the time that he was fully awake, he was already walking toward the Konoha hospital. Though he did wonder why Kakashi said what he said and did what he did, his mind urged him to focus on his father instead.

And this is what he did.

As he continued walking, he spotted a small ramen stand and stopped to buy a few ramen cups before reaching the hospital.

When he entered the room, he saw Naruto setting on the bed with his laptop. He was so into the story he was typing that he didn't noticed his son coming in. As for Sasuke, he was overjoyed to see that the bandages were already removed and the hospital stopped giving him fluid supplements.

He grinned and placed the ramen cups on a table nearby. He then slowly crept behind Naruto and hugged him from behind. This surprised Naruto.

"Gahh!!! Sasuke, it's you! How was school?" He asked as he turned around and Sasuke gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"It was fine. Actually it was boring. How have you been doing, Naruto?"

The blond grinned broadly. "Well, everything's going great! The doctors says I can be released tomorrow. Plus, I got a new set of contracts and agents. The writer's guild even paid for our expenses here in the hospital and gave you and I a health insurance. Isn't that great?"

Sasuke smiled and hugged the man he loved so much.

"Congratulations, Naruto. That was a good achievement."

Naruto's smile even widened. Sasuke has just complimented him. He kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke gave him a smile as he retrieved the package from the table.

"Anyway, I have something for you." Sasuke handed Naruto the ramen he brought and his father quickly grabbed it.

"Woah, you brought ramen! Thanks Sasuke. I was getting tired with all of their food. This doctors even have the guts to feed me congee!!! I mean what the heck? Congee? And they didn't even salted it. It's just plain congee. Gahh! You're a life saver Sasuke."

Naruto ranted as he gave Sasuke a tight, grateful hug and quickly dug into his ramen.

Sasuke sported a soft blush as he watched Naruto eat. The atmosphere, although drowned by the plain and sickly white of the hospital room certainly has a warm feeling to it.

After Naruto finished the seven cups, Sasuke disposed of it and lied next to Naruto causing the other to blush.

"Gah! Sasuke, this is a one person bed!"

This earned him a smirk from the other.

"You weren't complaining about this last night. Why complain now?"

Naruto spluttered, turning red. He squeaked as he felt Sasuke's hands roamed underneath his shirt.

"Sa-s'ke. Come on, Sasuke. D-don't." But whatever he was planning to say became lost as his breath started to get labored and moans ate away at his words.

As he was on the height of his feeling, he felt his son's hands stopped and simply wrapped themselves around himself.

"Sasuke? What's going on?"

"Naruto... Just let me hold you this time."

Naruto smiled and leaned his head against Sasuke's chest. Both stayed in that position until their breathing started to get even. Both let an unsaid words ran through their action.

"_I Love You."_

-o-o-o-

On an unknown location....

-o-o-o-

"'Tachi-kun... Our lawyer said they have secured your orders."

"Good. I'll prepare the papers. Soon Sakura, we will be reunited."

"That's great 'Tachi-kun. I can't wait to see my son. Well, I better prepare our things for our trip."

A smirk could be spotted as a beautiful girl left the room while a tall man was left alone by a roaring fireplace.

"Indeed, Sakura. And not even your precious ex-boyfriend will get in the way.

-o-o-o-

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_

-o-o-o-


	14. Chapter 13: Starting Anew

-o-o-o-

Chapter 13: Starting Anew

-o-o-o-

Naruto grinned as he tossed his hospital clothes and slipped in his casual clothes. Apparently, the hospital cleaned and fixed the clothes he had on with him when he was first admitted.

He was truly happy this morning. Why? Well, he woke up feeling like he was flying high above the mountains dwhen his eyes opened to a smiling, yes, smiling not smirking, Sasuke who had his arms wrapped around him.

After kissing his father goodbye and leaving for school, a nurse came in and removed his casts and bandages while informing him that his release is already being processed.

Smiling happily, he opened his laptop to start working on his stories. He has already finished three novels. Yup and that's in the span of three days! He was clearly determined in pleasing his new companies. He also wanted to make the companies who throw away his chances, regret ever ditching him.

So this time, he wrote with all his emotions. The angst genre will surely attract new fanbase. And his already growing "romance fanbase" will be easy to adapt to this new introduction of style.

And with his past experiences with Sasuke, he found that it only served to increase his understanding with human emotions, having experienced and dealt with it sometime in his life.

He was already sending his first edition of "Tears in Paradise: Finding the Flames" to the writer's guild inbox through his GoggleSend account and was submitting his "Tears in Paradise: Battling the Frost" to a novel publishing company through their OnlineJournal system.

Immediately, he opened his file of his novel "Tears in Paradise: Through the Wall of Eternity" as he added it in his "To Print List". He would print them when he got home and send it as his sample to a dream company "Konoha Royal Publishers".

Apparently, he is making himself busy for his return. To spend the day while waiting for his release to be processed, he spent the day writing minor play and scripts as well as experimenting with new styles to further improve his writing.

This time, he is trying to write a different novel not connected in the "Paradise Universe" (With the first novel known as "Icha Icha Paradise"). And he's so determined to start writing on it that he already finished writing the prologue and two chapters in five hours. Currently copyreading and checking for grammar errors, he lost track of the time.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke grinned as he stood in front of a jewelry store. He has everything sorted out, including his feelings towards his father.

He would investigate unresolved matters when he secured his relationship with his father. Having established that he has strong feelings for his father, he will not allow himself to be blinded by meaningless hate.

So the only thing he could think of, is strengthening that connection with his father and establishing a new bond that would eventually bind them together so strongly that they would become inseparable.

This is what he intend to create and this he will achieve. For he knows that whatever reason his father has for adopting him, he wouldn't be able to hate his father now that they had strong bond. So for now, he'll work on their relationship and a couple of anger management and self-control. And boy, how he needed that last part. Already, he was already shaking with arousal, just by thinking of today's plans for his father.

He groaned as he handed the sales lady the money and went away with a package. Now, the last piece is secured and the stage is clear.

The only thing that needs to be done, is luring the fox out from his den and into the raven's nest.

-o-o-o-

Naruto grinned in satisfaction as his minor play came to life before his eyes. He was successful in making a small animation. Although he knows that his artwork sucked, he would be able to use this new knowledge to create life-like simulations of his work before selling it.

And as was shown with his current test, the play moved his human emotions and thus, he decided to sell the test play to a minor animation company.

Having done that, he started to open another file that shows many red underlines on words. Groaning in an annoyed manner, he started immediately to launch his virtual dictionary and started his work.

He had not heard the soft opening and closing of the door, nor did he noticed the soft rustling and the heavy footsteps.

He was so totally into his work that he didn't noticed the room temperature dropped. All that seemed to pull him out from his world is the sudden outage of power and the immediate loss of light.

Containing his panic, he closed his laptop and positioned himself in defense.

"This is not funny! Security!" He yelled but it only earned him a soft yet familiar chuckle. Narrowing his eyes, he stopped when a familiar voice shot out of the darkness.

"How idiotic can you be, Naruto?" Naruto loosened when he heard the playful voice. But still, he kept his guard up.

"Who's there?"

Another chuckle. But soon, it turned into a rich laughter.

"Seriously, dobe. Are you that dense?"

Naruto growled as he felt the light returned. Covering his eyes from the sudden outburst of light, he felt himself launching at Sasuke for playing this stunt at him. However, he never managed to launch a single blow as his eyes took in the sight that surrounds him.

Red rose petals littered the hospital floor, casting away its plain whiteness and livening up its "deathly" atmosphere. He could see expensive flowers on every corners of the room and their scents mixed up in the air as a dancing fresh scent of forest and pleasant warmness.

Naruto smiled at this. But it turned to a surprise look when he found a bouquet of flowers shoved into his face. Tracing its origin, he found himself gazing upon a well-dressed Sasuke. His Sasuke isn't wearing his typical civilian attire. Nor is he wearing his black gakuran and elegant school uniform.

No, he isn't wearing anything simple either.

He was wearing a black suit, with red, elegant tie adorning his chest. He held a confident, yet uncertain smile as he looked straight at Naruto's eyes.

"Surprised, dobe?"

"I told you to stop calling me that, Sasuke!" He grabbed the bouquet. Inhaling it for a second, then turning a grateful smile to his son.

"So, what's this all about Sasuke?" He asked in curiosity. The other shifted uncomfortably and the writer was vaguely reminded of his characters who was about to ask a love interest to a date.

Wait a second, is this what Sasuke had on mind? True enough, Naruto has pieced it in his mind. The red roses, the bouquet of flowers, the expensive attire, the nervous smile, and the expensive wine hidden behind his back.

Before he could speak some more, Sasuke's voice pierced through his thoughts. He saw his son bowed and took his hand, kissing it softly.

"Naruto, congratulations on your release. Will you spend the day with me?"

Sasuke was met with an excited grin.

"Sasuke, you don't need to ask. I'd spend the day with you whenever you wanted."

His adopted son could only smile at this.

"Then how about we make our first trip to an amusement park. Would you like that?"

"Definitely!" Naruto jumped out of the bed as he immediately went to the closet and pouted as he was met with nothing. It's bad enough that his son is wearing the most expensive clothes when he himself is only wearing a tan sweater and a tight leather pants. Now he can't change.

"Erm, Sasu... I don't have clothes to wear!"

Sasuke smiled and held out a small package, pulling out an azure kimono adorned with shining beads and dancing embroideries.

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Sasuke! It's beautiful."

"I know. But do you know what's even more beautiful?" Naruto stared at him confused.

"You are." Sasuke said as he kissed the other's forehead. Naruto merely scowled at him.

"Liar! Now get out as I get changed."

"How about I stay here and watch?"

"Get out you PERVERT!" Sasuke feigned shock as he evaded a pillow launched at him and exiting the room with little grace.

-o-o-o-

Somewhere...

-o-o-o-

"Sakura, you tasted good!"

"Ahh!! Tachi... C-can we do this later? My son..." She was merely greeted with a smirk as the man thrust into her.

"Don't worry, Sakura, all is taken care of."

The other was merely thrown into a world of pure bliss and unparalleled ecstasy.

-o-o-o-

TO BE CONTINUED....

-o-o-o-


	15. Chapter 14: Knowing You, Know Me

-o-o-o-

Chapter 14: Knowing You, Know Me

-o-o-o-

"It is with great recovery that the iconic writer, Uzumaki Naruto-sama completed his new set of novels. Already, the novels have sold billions of copy in the first week of its release alone. Fans are overjoyed with the steady recovery. Furthermore, the writer has been released from Hidden Leaf Hospital and is currently negotiating---" Sasuke turned off the T.V. as he heard the front door closed.

Turning his head around, he felt strong arms embraced around him.

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto kissed his forehead before proceeding to the kitchen and yelled while he cooked their lunch. "So how was your day?"

"It was boring. I'm glad you're home, Naruto." Sasuke followed into the kitchen and picked up his chopstick. His father then placed their bowls as the two ate together.

"So I've heard that your novels were successful?" Sasuke said as he sipped the broth. Naruto blinked. Sasuke wouldn't normally ask these question. But then again, with the events that took place yesterday he wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke has more changes to reveal.

Grinning in response, Naruto jumped and punched the air. "Hell yeah! You should have seen the look on their faces!"

Sasuke can't help but smile.

"That's great, Naruto. I myself am angry with their actions. I'm glad you proved them wrong."

Naruto's grin widened. "Yep, I did!" He said as he grabbed a milk carton and an orange juice carton from the refrigerator and handed the latter to Sasuke. After he drank, his son placed his chopstick down and stood up.

"Thanks for the food. I'm done, father."

Naruto turned around in an instant, eyes wide. Did he heard it right? His son has addressed him as "father?"

"Sa-sasuke... Wha—huh?"

"What are you stuttering about dobe?"

"Sasuke.." Naruto breathe deeply to calm himself down. "Sasuke, what did you just call me?"

"Uhm... dobe?"

"No! Not that. The previous one."

"I said, "I'm done, father". Now is there something—" Sasuke couldn't continue as he felt himself slammed to the floor, with a very happy Naruto on top of him who was hugging his neck.

"Thank you... Thank you very much. Sasuke..."

Now Sasuke was getting confused. Why is Naruto thanking him now? He ran his sentence on his head and he realized it now. With widened eyes, he gazed upon his father. But his expression softened as he saw Naruto's overjoyed smile.

It is true, he never did address him as father. So this is enough to make him happy? Ever more determined now, he ran his hand across his father's hair.

"Papa? What's wrong papa?" This only made the other hug him tighter.

"Oh Sasuke. You don't know how long I've been waiting for that. I love you so much."

Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too, papa. But I don't think I like this position." He saw Naruto's expression faltered.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I'll" He was interrupted with Sasuke's playful laughter.

"Not like that. I don't like you on top..."

Naruto grinned.

"What? You can't handle me?"

"We'll see..." And so both wrestled on the floor, their bowls lays forgotten as they were reacquainted with the feel of their bodies.

Soon, clothes lay scattered across the dining room where a very triumphant-looking Sasuke pinned Naruto to the ground.

"No fair! You cheated!"

"Well, papa, I'll show you who cheated.... in my bedroom." And before the other could protest, Sasuke has already lifted him up and carried him to his room.

Wasting no time, the younger one slammed his father on his bed. As he sauntered towards the other, he gazed at him with eyes filled with love, dominated with lust and care.

"Sasuke..." The other voiced, too excited to say anything else.

"Shhh. Relax Naruto. You'll like it. Trust me."

"I trust you Sasuke." He replied as their eyes met. Then, as if the last strings of self-control seemed to snap, Sasuke launched himself towards the bed, showering the other with kisses.

"I... Love.... You.... So... Much.. Naruto..." He said between each kisses as he expressed his love towards his father.

The other moaned, too overwhelmed with his son's love and acceptance. He just laid there, accepting his son's expression of love and responding in such a way that encouraged the other to continue in an even more heated way.

Lust, love and heat of passion dominated the room as the bed creaked to their movements. Sighs and moans began the orchestra of passion that drove both men to the edge of their sanity. The room danced along to the melody that their love sings.

As their melody hit its climax, screams of delight and pleasured cries rang through the air. Their breathings slowed down and their rhythm slowly came to an end.

While both men lays naked, enjoying and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, they wore satisfied smiles.

"Sasuke..." Naruto was the first one to break the silence.

"Yes?"

"That was awesome." Both grinned at this.

"Want to get cleaned up?"

"No, I think I want to stay like this for a long time. How about we just go to sleep?"

"Fine by me." The other smiled as he wrapped an arm around his lover.

"Well, goodnight love." The other kissed before finally drifting off the sleep.

-o-o-o-

Naruto woke up to a soft beeping. He smiled as he watched Sasuke sleeps. Slowly getting out of bed, he went to where his laptop was kept and opened him.

Once he opened the lid however, the grin was completely wiped out of his face. Slamming the laptop close, he rushed to Sasuke's side and embraced Sasuke tightly.

Unfortunately, this did nothing to calm him down and he was in for a long sleepless night.

-o-o-o-

TO BE CONTINUED

-o-o-o-


	16. Chapter 15: Anxiety

-o-o-o-

Chapter 15: Anxiety

-o-o-o-

Sasuke woke up feeling cold all of the sudden. With a slight jerk, he pushed his body forward, forcing himself awake.

"Sasuke...Stay..." The younger frowned and turned his head downwards, seeing a shivering form of his father. By the looks of it, his father has not been asleep for the night. Worry built up in the pit of his stomach. Immediately enveloping his father in a warm embrace, he whispered a small "Good Morning".

Not getting a reply, Sasuke found himself gazing on terrified blue eyes dotted with tired red veins marring the almost perfect beauty.

"Naruto?"

The older male seemed to have snapped out of his trance and flashed Sasuke as a cheerful grin.

"Oh! Sasuke! You're awake!" He jumped out of the bed enthusiastically. "Wait, I'll make you breakfast. Stay there!"

Once the door was closed and Naruto was gone, Sasuke's frown deepened. Naruto was unusually cheerful and pretentious today. Not to mention his voice seemed strained and shaky. Sasuke closed his eyes and played the entire event last night. All they did is give in to their passion and expressed their love in such a way that no words are needed. And he was certain that they welcomed the experience. He was sure that both of them wanted and yearned for each other.

He was at loss as to what to do. Has he been dreaming when he saw his father's cowering form beside him? If not, what other explanations can there be?

Determined to find out, he rose to his feet and crept downstairs and into the kitchen. What Sasuke saw pierced his heart and forced him to shed a tear.

There was his beloved Naruto, leaning on the sink and crying in sorrow. Slowly making his way towards his father, he placed a comforting hand on the other's right shoulder.

"Papa?" Naruto shook his head upon hearing his son's voice. Quickly wiping the tears away from his eyes, he broke away from Sasuke's touch and started to prepare their breakfast. Sasuke could only stare at his father's back and sighed. Figuring that his father would not speak to him in this moment, he made his way to the living room and entertained himself with television.

The hours seems to drag on agonizingly for both men. Isolated in their own different worlds, with each battling out their inner demons and self-erected walls of defense. But it was Naruto who brought them out of their solitude. Plastering a cheery smile on his face, he jumped in front of Sasuke and grabbed the remote from his hand.

"Now, now... I'm disappointed with you Sasuke. You should know that Televisions in the morning are bad for kids." Naruto broke the isolation that threatens to open Sasuke to his own destructive thoughts. The timing was perfect.

Touched by Naruto's cheeriness, although fake, Sasuke rose to his chair and licked Naruto's left cheek, who in turn blushed.

"Well, if you have just entertained me in bed this morning, I wouldn't find other source of entertainment. And with a growing "adult" like me, being denied of entertainment in the morning is very much boring, don't you think?"

Naruto stared at him, red tainting his cheeks and his tongue fighting with words, his mind on overdrive at the meaning that Sasuke's words carry. How dare the bastard talked about that when they went at it like dogs in heat last night!

"You—you... I... Oh forget it. Let's just eat breakfast." Naruto sighed in defeat and went to their dining room. Sasuke followed with an arrogant smirk on his face and seated himself across his father. The two ate in silence.

The two of them enjoyed the peace and silence. But unfortunately, they would find out that from here onwards, they can never really find true peace.

And this time, it was Sasuke who broke the peace.

Faking a cough, Sasuke drummed his spoon thrice on his plate, signifying he wants to say something. This seemed to get Naruto's attention as he stopped eating his beloved ramen.

"Sasuke?"

He was met with a serious look.

"Care to explain what's with the drama this morning? Eh? Dobe?"

Naruto was shocked. Sasuke's teasing face was immediately replaced with an annoyed and angered one.

"Drama? What are you talking about?" This statement only added fuel to the fire. Sasuke rose and slammed his palm on the table.

"Don't play dumb with me, usuratonkatchi! I woke up with you spacing out, then a fake cheerful attitude and finally I found you crying on the kitchen. Now you act like NOTHING has happened. What's with all this drama? You've never acted like this before and I, as your lover and son has the right to know why."

Sasuke stopped himself when he saw his father tensed. He knew he went a little bit too far. And knowing Naruto, his emotional self might just be too sensitive right now. Sasuke cursed himself as he saw Naruto sighed, bangs covering his eyes with a shadow.

After a brief pause, his father's shaky voice filled the silence.

"Gomen, Sasuke."

"Is that all you have to say?" Naruto stood up and left the room. However, Sasuke's hand stopped him.

"No, dobe. You're going to explain it to me and you're doing it now. Spit it out!" Sasuke shook Naruto's frame repeatedly in frustration. However, he was met with silence.

Patience running out, an unknown anger boiled up within him. Losing his self-control, he slammed Naruto on a nearby wall and pushed him up by the collar.

"Dobe... I'm warning you." His eyes flashed red in anger, which served to cause fear for his father.

Naruto shut his eyes, unused to the way Sasuke acted at the moment. Then he felt warm lips covered his own. It was the last of Sasuke's attempt to lose his anger. And for the moment it worked. Naruto let out a sigh when Sasuke dropped him.

"Sasuke... Please.... I want some time alone." Naruto begged, tears leaking out of his face.

Sasuke's look softened and his anger immediately vanish.

"Listen, Naruto. I cared about you. We are connected, as proven by what we did last night." His father blushed at that. "And that's the reason why I wanted to share whatever you have. Your smile, your happiness, your body-- and even your pains and sufferings."

Wrapping his father in a warm embrace, he draw circles on his father's back in a soothing manner. Placing Naruto on a sofa, he allowed his father to rest his head on his lap.

This action seemed to have lifted the hazy cloud that covered Naruto's vision ever since last night. Seeing things in a clearer way, he looked up to Sasuke and leaned in to the feel of Sasuke's smooth hand running across his hair.

"Sasuke? What happened?"

The other ceased all movement and tensed for a moment. But he visibly relaxed and resumed running his hand through Naruto's hair.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have done that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Errr... You mean you don't remember?" Sasuke shifted and leaned closer to his father. The older male simply shook his head and pulled Sasuke closer.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn???"

"Promise me that you would never leave me. Should we be separated, promise me you won't ever forget me. Can you do that?"

Sasuke frowned. What an odd request coming from his father. But seeing no harm in it, he shrugged his shoulder and pulled Naruto to his lap, embracing him from behind.

Whispering to his father's ear, he smiled and tighten his hold.

"Of course, Naruto. I would never forget you."

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn. As long as you would promise the same for me, too." Sasuke smirked as he felt the other pouted.

"No fair. It wasn't conditional."

"Just do it, papa." Naruto's pout transformed to a grin and nodded as he leaned his head back to his son's chest.

"I promise, Sasu-chan."

Hearing a growl from behind him, Naruto sweat-dropped and looked behind him.

"Dobe. Now let's go back to bed."

"Bastard. I'm not sleepy. Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Sasuke smirked as he carried his father back to his bedroom.

"Sleep, Naruto. You need it."

"Bastard!" But despite the sharpness of his voice, Naruto has no intent to fight as he felt his eyelids getting heavy, slowly the land of dreams and sleepiness pulling him into a restful sleep.

Sasuke grinned as he felt his beloved father's even breathing. Not wanting to disturb his father, he slowly laid himself beside his father. He was about to pull their blankets, a soft beeping was heard from his right.

Turning abruptly at the source of noise, he saw his father's laptop. Not wanting to disturb his resting father, he opened the laptop himself. He thought that he would relay the message to his father once he's awake. After all, they gave themselves to each other last night and has become one. No secrets would ever destroy their relationship now.

But as he opened the lid and read upon the newly received e-mail, he almost dropped the laptop. Color draining from his face, he quickly closed the laptop and went back to his father, holding the man in the tightest embrace he could muster. He was afraid that even for just a moment, he and his father would come to separate.

And faintly, Naruto's voice keeps echoing in his troubled mind.

"And if ever we are separated, promise me you'll never forget me."

Shuddering at the thought, he leaned closer to his father, and buried his face into the man's neck.

-o-o-o-

To be continued....

-o-o-o-


	17. Chapter 16: The Rift

-o-o-o-

Chapter 16: The Rift

-o-o-o-

Naruto woke up to a harsh light and found his bed lonely and empty. Feeling a slight dread pulling at the pits of his stomach, he quickly rose from his bed. He exited the room, not bothering to fix it, with one thought running through his mind.

Where is Sasuke?

Anxiously searching around the house, he found no trace of his son. Disappointment and anger built up and his frustration overshadowed his mind.

His frustration further bothered him when he couldn't find his laptop, as he was just about to connect to their security camera to find out what happened.

Should those bastards got hold of his son, he'll never forgive himself. So angry was he that he felt a few tears coming down. Is this actually the end of his peaceful paradise? Are the good days finally over? Will the storm rain on their parade of paradise now?

Shaking his head to calm himself down, he took a few deep breaths and proceeded to exit the house. He wanted to relax for now and he needed ramen and milk. But just before he could enter his bar by the lake, he found Sasuke, toying around with his laptop.

And so he found his lover and his laptop in the same places. But wait, what is Sasuke doing with his laptop? Is it possible that he could have read the e-mail? Impossible! Attached to it is an authentic certification! And Sasuke would leave him.

Besides, Sasuke had no right to surf through his personal information. Well, technically he have because he's his lover, but Naruto is just angry right now. And who else wouldn't be? Finding his son missing and then later on discovering that the said person is looking at his laptop without his permission invokes a feeling of betrayal within Naruto.

Allowing his rage to take over his rational thought, he pushed Sasuke from his seat before the other could notice him.

He pinned the other's wrist to the floor and stared at him with such intensity in his eyes.

Sasuke, not knowing, his father's real intent merely smirked at his father.

"Good morning, Ruto-chan. Gee, papa, I never knew you'd be so kinky like this."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears! Sasuke was acting as if, he'd done nothing wrong at all. Tightening his hold upon his son, he sent a glare at his son and growled.

"What are you doing with my laptop, Sasuke?"

Upon hearing it, Naruto could feel Sasuke tensing, and the cheery look on his son dispersed. He felt guilty at the effect he had on his son. But he wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"What does it look like, dobe?" Sasuke's cold, unwelcoming voice pierced Naruto as it pulled him out of his cloud of anger.

"Well... It's just that... uhmm... there could be..." Naruto lost his will to speak. How could he? He finally realized what he had done. He shouldn't have just harshly attacked Sasuke like this. But it was too late, he already pulled Sasuke out of his self-induced delusion, that both of them are still safe.

Originally, Sasuke went out in the lake to calm himself. The area where they first recognized their love for each other has caused some sense of deja vu to Sasuke and made him forget about what he had read. And he was able to browse through the legal document that was attached in the electronic mail, sent by an Organization called "Akatsuki" and some unknown name called "Uchiha".

But with the coming of his father, Sasuke was pulled back to the unwelcoming world he want so bad to deny. But although, this is good, since deluding yourself isn't really that good, but it was a little bit to soon.

Annoyed with his father's reaction, and lack of trust, Sasuke stared at his father with a disapproving look.

"I'll tell you what, Naruto." He paused before pushing Naruto off of him and dusted himself off as he stand up.

"You were actually attempting to hide this from me? I can understand when you're hiding my real parents from me, as well as the real reason why you adopted me. For all I care they might as well be dead. But neglecting to tell me that parents are still alive? I am disappointed."

Naruto regained his composure and was about to speak. But Sasuke stopped him by raising a hand.

"Shut up. I'm not done yet, Naruto. I really do think that you're selfish Naruto. For years, I've been dead set in hating you, planning your every demise and cursing your very existence. I thought that you were just a disgusting thief- a thief who's out to ruin another family and stealing their children."

Sasuke ignored Naruto's outraged look and continued.

"But over the years, I have grown to respect you. And for that, I started to trust you." Sasuke smiled and reached out a hand to touch Naruto's cheek, which in turn blushed at the touch.

"That trust grew to admiration and finally love. But Naruto... I trusted you too much and yet, you still hide things from me."

Naruto's dread immediately returned. Stuttering, he held out a hand to touch Sasuke shoulder.

"I-it wasn't like that at all, Sasuke."

"Then when do you intend to tell me, Naruto?" This time, Sasuke rose and he grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Sasuke... I..." Naruto was loss for words. He wasn't planning to have this confrontation at all. And as a result, he hasn't prepared himself for what he was about to say should the confrontation come at all. His hesitation serves only to annoy Sasuke even more. Narrowing his eyes, he released his father's wrist and smiled bitterly.

"As I would have expected. You aren't planning to tell me at all, are you? You intend to hide this all from me for as long as I live. It's just your bad luck that my parents, practically cared about me to search for me. I wasn't happy with you at this time Naruto. And I suggest you set something straight before I'll be setting my feet on this house again."

Sasuke turned to leave and although it was breaking him to hear Naruto's sobs, he proceeded to leave, letting his feet carried him as he ran out of the house, ignoring his father's calls and tear-shaken voice that tried so desperately to catch his attention.

-o-o-o-

Naruto stared at the empty streets. Even for his age, Sasuke is definitely faster than him and he was not fast enough to catch up with his son. Sliding down to the hard cement of the empty streets, he let sobs wracked through his body.

Flipping open his cellphone, he dialed a number. He would not allow Sasuke to be taken away from him. He'd be damned if he allow it. Once the other line has picked up, he immediately regained his composure and mustered up his authoritative voice.

"Hello... Look up into the Organization, Akatsuki. Found out all you can about them. I'm meeting up with you, this afternoon. Will that be alright?"

-o-o-o-

Sasuke ran out of the house. He didn't know where he was going. How could he? He was not intending to leave home. He knew he was safe with his father. But why did he do it? What in the world possessed him to say those words? He loved his father and he was definitely contented with having him by his side.

But why did he leave him? Why did he ignored his father's cries for him to retain? Is he that much of a coward to leave everything?

He was angry, yes. But he was also concerned about his father and how everything would pick up from now. He thought of going back home to check up on his father. But his pride was foolish and he couldn't simply go back in this state.

Too many questions are running through his head, threatening to drown him in the sea of confusion and destructive thoughts. Cursing himself for being so dramatic, he urged his legs to move even faster. He wouldn't want to have a change of heart and go back to his father. There's so many things that he have to fix first, including his beliefs and where he stands.

Amidst his tears and blurry vision, he kept on running. Turning around and running tirelessly, he was so surprised when he bumped someone. As both of them fell to the ground, he found a hand shove to his face and offered aid.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

-o-o-o-

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

-o-o-o-


	18. Chapter 17: Internal Battles

Chapter 17: Internal Battles

––

"Apparently, Akatsuki is a legitimate but an unknown medical group. They are backed by Tokyo Government itself and was commissioned to investigate fields regarding Transhumanism. Such fields include Genetic Research and Modification as well as Biotechnology and Viral Weaponry. Aside from that, they are also said to be operated from the shadows by an underground entity known only as The Rinnegan. As of now, no details regarding their members are privy to public knowledge. Even their location is unknown. It is said that they control half of the International Organizations and command not only political but economic powers. The reason they are elusive to the masses is precisely because of these connections." A red-haired man said as he casually sipped his coffee. His voice was deep and powerful. And despite the tense atmosphere, there's a degree of casualty and calmness that made his appearance sophisticated and professional.

He was a tall man with a soft shiny red hair reaching down his waist. He's muscular but lean and commanded elegance even by just the way he sat. His pristine white suit matched perfectly against his perfectly bronzed skin. And his piercing green eyes were calculating yet warm and soft as he looked sympathetically at the writer across him.

"And? What else Kyuubi? What do they want with Sasuke? Why is Sakura involved with them? Why are they demanding for him now? There has to be more! You have to know more!" Naruto inquired, his voice unusually strained and harsh.

"Hey, don't use that attitude on me, you little pipsqueak! I have to cancel a lot of appointments to attend to your problems. Unlike you who's swimming in cash, I have to make ends meet. Besides, Shikamaru already did what he could. It wasn't easy hacking government files, even more so when they're heavily monitored and encrypted. All other lines of investigations went dead. Even my best spy network couldn't find anything." Though the tone was harsh, Kyuubi's features were gentle, as if he understood the man before him.

Naruto's head hung low as exhaustion took over him. Suddenly, his shoulders felt heavy and the world around him blurring.

"I'm sorry, Kyuu-chan, but with Sasuke disappearing, I'm not just in the mood for pleasantries right now."

"I thought the police is already taking care of it? Just relax for a bit and we'll solve this issue of yours. They might have a good legal basis but don't forget, you're still the legal guardian."

Naruto's eyes shone for a moment before staring dully at his cup. It's as if hope was conjured even briefly but was suddenly taken away.

"It was only a verbal agreement. Technically, I am not the birth parent. Besides, Sakura just left him on my arms without saying anything else and left."

"Don't look so down, kit. I'll protect you. After all, you're the only one I have left." He reached out to place a comforting hand on Naruto's head. Naruto's hands instinctively gripped his wrist for support and pressed tightly.

"I hope they'll find him Kyuubi, I don't know what I'd do without him." Naruto's face tightened as he fought back tears. Emotionally drained from his son's disappearance, and equally drained by the new turn of events, he felt lost in an arena with an opponent who controls even the government itself.

A deep sigh emitted from Kyuubi's immaculate lips as he came closer upon the man. He hugged the writer and comforted the man who have become his life and his very salvation.

Meanwhile…

Two dull black eyes blinked. As they took their surroundings, the owner suddenly jerked up in alarm.

"Easy, Sasuke. You're in safe hands."

Sasuke's head instantly turned to the source of the voice, his eyes widening upon seeing his teacher.

"Kakashi…" The elder frowned. He gently placed the orange book he was holding upon the nightstand and sat beside his student.

"Maa… You still haven't learned to respect your elders. But at least you're calmly sitting here instead of throwing a fit."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He could not remember how he ended up here in the first place. Feeling a bit alarmed, he inched away and glared at his teacher.

"How did I end up in your place, Kakashi? You better explain yourself right now or I'll file kidnapping charges!"

The other shook his head and stood up.

"Don't talk like that, Sasuke-kun. After all, you were the one who bumped into me. My poor grocery… I'll have your father pay for them you know." He smiled jokingly despite the threat as he glanced back at his still glowering student.

But at that instant, too, Sasuke's expression changed. He was more contemplative. And finally, after a brief moment of silence, his eyes widened as he remembered why he was here.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke ran away from his father. It hurt. His chest raced, his mind spun and his legs shook. But it didn't matter. He had to get away from the man who claimed to be his father._

_He didn't know what to think. Was he taken away just to play a sick game of house with this total stranger? What did Naruto do to his parents? What did he intend to do with him?_

_A sick feeling of betrayal and being used crept up to him. And he was filled with anger. It didn't matter where he was going. As long as his feet took him away from him… away from that thief._

_He was so absorbed in his feelings that he didn't see the man coming. And a sharp pain on his back and a large crashing sound woke him from his reverie._

_"I'm sorry, are you alright?"_

_He looked up and saw that it was his teacher, Kakashi._

_"Woah! You're a mess, Sasuke what happened?" Sasuke could do nothing but reached out to the man and sobbed on his chest. Perhaps it was confusion, or his anger finally rushing that he could no longer control himself. And his pride took a slight push backward as he allowed himself to be rocked gently to sleep by the comforting arms of his teacher._

_End of Flashback_

"Naruto! That idiot." He exclaimed loudly, his hatred somewhat ebbing but he could still feel a mild irritation coursing through himself.

Kakashi's head turned in curiosity.

"Why? Did something happen between you two?" Kakashi's concern was not unfounded. He knew how volatile the two's relationship is.

Hearing this, Sasuke immediately regained his composure.

"No, nothing happened. So leave me alone!"

Kakashi's eyes curved as if to show he was smiling.

"Your reaction tells me otherwise. Come Sasuke. You know you can confide in me. Who knows? I might just be able to help. After all, I did play a bit of a matchmaker between you two!"

Sasuke's cheeks turned pink.

"You bastard! Just shut up about it!"

Kakashi's smile widened as if giddy about something.

"Well, if you put it that way, I'll just call him and ask him to pick you up. If nothing's going on, surely, he'd want to be with his adorable son wouldn't he?" His teacher prepared to take out his mobile phone before Sasuke reached out and stopped him.

"Fine, there is a small problem. But I'm not willing to talk about it right now. Would it be okay if…" He hesitated for a bit but continued, as if realizing that he still had no idea of how to confront his father. "How would I put this. We're having a bit of an argument. Can I stay here for a while until I'm ready to face him?"

Kakashi frowned and frankly, he was taken aback. It's not a common event that Sasuke swallowed his pride and ask others for assistance. To lower his pride like this, something big must have happened. He debated upon his mind if keeping Sasuke here would be a good idea. However, after a quick look at the teen's disheveled appearance, he decided that he'd let the boy stay and do some investigation on his own.

"Alright. But I'd expect to see you back on your father in a few days. You don't want to worry him too much and involve the police. Well, I'll be in the living room and prepare dinner. If you want to, you could join me for dinner."

"Thanks Kakashi. Though I appreciate the offer, I think I'm not really that hungry."

Kakashi shook his head as he walked out of the room. Before he does so however, he took a brief look at his student and paused.

"Whatever you're going through Sasuke, be sure to choose what makes you happy. And always listen to your heart. I know it's rough. But if you listen to what your heart truly wants, you'll get through it. Well, I'll be going now." Gently, he closed the door and left Sasuke to his thoughts.

The said teen was staring at the blank wall of Kakashi's rather bland home. But the lack of ornament wasn't in his mind right now. But rather, a whirlwind of emotions swirled within him. His mind was confused and couldn't simply decide how to feel about the sudden turn of events.

Still, one memory kept replaying in his mind.

_Flashback_

_It was nighttime already. He was so happy. He and his beloved papa have finally reconciled. And what came was so sweet and so heavenly that it all made up for all the hate and heaviness that the past few years brought. Though he was still apprehensive, Naruto have been acting weird lately. Still, he could not ignore the progress that evolved their hatred into pure love.  
_

_As he went on to contemplate on their relationship, a soft beep interrupted his thoughts. He never would come to realize that the simple beep, one so innocent and unassuming, could destroy what they worked so hard to build._

_Gently, he opened the laptop and was surprised to see that his father's personal account was flashing. Normally, he'd conduct transactions on his business account. Curious, Sasuke opened it and saw the subjects "Naruto, please hand him to me!" and "A Legal Notice from Akatsuki."_

_He opened the first conversation and what he saw drained the color from his face._

_Incoming…_

_….RE [today]: Naruto, you monster! I loved you! I trusted you! Please give him back to me! I thought I could trust you Naruto! Even if you raised him, I'm still his mother. And I really missed him. If you won't give him back, I'll assemble the best lawyers and ruin you! I'll expose you for who you truly are you child-stealer! Please Naruto, I just want my son back. I don't want things to be ugly between us._

_Outgoing… (sent yesterday)_

_….. I'm sorry Sakura-chan but you won't have him. I'll defend him with my life. I've raised him by myself. And I can't let you take away just because you want him now. I'm prepared to do all the legal process. I was the one who fed him, sent him to school and gave the love you could never give. I may have loved you Sakura-chan, but that was in the past. I have a new life now. And I will protect it if I have to.  
_

_…Read six more from [protecteduser][]…_

_Sasuke couldn't take it. His head was spinning. What is true and what is not? What's going on with that mail? Could it be? Could Sakura be his mother? He didn't know what to think. Searching for a tiniest bit of comfort, he embraced the man who he call "papa". He hugged so hard as if letting go would cause the disappearance of the man who gave him a reason to live. And after a bit of thinking, he finally remembered Naruto's words that chilled him to the core._

_"And if ever we are separated, promise me you'll never forget me."_

_End Flashback_

"Naruto… Do you really love me as you claimed? Or are you just playing with me? Why did you steal me from my mother? Why… Why did you hide me from her?" Sasuke turned and turned but despite his exhaustion, sleep would not come to him.

~To be continued~

Author's Note: Woah! I finally got around to updating my stories. I really must thank you Rainshi. I've just read your review yesterday and I finally got the inspiration to clean up this account and update it. Though looking back now, I cringe at how cheesy and rushed the previous episodes were written. Though I'm tempted to rewrite them, nobody complained about it so I guess I'll just improve on the future chapters. After all, the plot still holds water.


End file.
